Il mio Herbivore
by VongolaXII
Summary: Tsuna is a student in a rich kid school, hiding his wealth from everyone. When he knows his lover is engaged, he follows his grandfather to Italy, only to bump back with his lover after 4 years. But by then, Tsuna's heart had changed direction. Hibari will have to leave his pride to win Tsuna back from Reborn. For Mischievously. AU Allx27 mainly focus on 1827 and R27 [editing]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Don't own, Don't sue.**

* * *

**A/N : Mischievously-san! I'm so sorry for the late birth of this fic. OTL. But I finally wrote this out! I finally did it! My author's block is slowly crashing down! Die, you author's block! Anyway, this is a chapter story, and please do give me feedback on where to fix and what do you think of this. Thank you! Enjoy.**

**[Edited on 13 April 2013]**

* * *

"Nnh…Hi-Hibari-san…" The brunet whined softly when his lover slide a hand between his thighs. The raven then teased the warm hole under the brunet. He smirked when he felt liquid dripping out. "Already that turn on, Tsunayoshi?" he mocked, thrusting a finger mercilessly in.

Tsuna whimpered. They were in the Discipline Room, and were making out on Hibari's desk. The skylark had dragged him in right after school and pushed him to the desk, his back facing Hibari.

Hibari keep scissoring in, making the brunet to bit back a cry. "You can cry it all out, herbivore. No one will hear you." Hibari whispered huskily at the younger male's ear while his other hand(which wasn't inside the 'hole') wandered through the brunet's pale white skin.

His fingers felt something hard and he twirled his finger on the pink nipple. This time, Tsuna couldn't hold back anymore. He moaned and felt his lover's crotch pressing to his bare buttocks.

Suddenly, Hibari removed his fingers from the hole, making Tsuna to whimper in loss and pushed the brunet down. He unbuckled his belt and his swollen erection pressed in the brunet. Tsuna screamed in pain and pleasure as the skylark forcefully make his way in.

xxx

"Tsuna-kun, you're home?" Nana Sawada smiled as Tsuna closed the front door. "Yeah…" he sounded tired and Nana arched a well-trimmed brow. "Did anything happen at school?" she asked as she took a glass of orange juice from their maid.

Tsuna slumped down the couch. "I hate Reborn." Tsuna complained shortly and looked lazily at the television.

"Reborn? Why?" Nana asked, weird. Reborn was Tsuna's childhood acquaintance, and to Nana, he was a polite boy and a cute boy, too. Nana developed a liking for the boy since young and had treated him like her own son.

"He threw my bag into the fountain behind the lab. My books were all wet." Tsuna complained further, and took a glass of orange juice from the maid too. Nana gasped. "Are you sure he did it?" she asked, unbelievably. In her mind, Reborn will _never_ do that kind of thing.

Tsuna groaned.

"It's alright you don't believe me, mum. Anyway, I'm going to shower." Tsuna stood up and fell down abruptly. His thighs hurt from the 'activity' he had just done an hour ago.

"Are you alright, Tsuna-kun?" Nana asked worried and wanted to stand up to help Tsuna. But Tsuna stopped her by standing up slowly, using the couch as support.

Nana sighed. "I believe you. I'll buy new books for you tomorrow, ne?" she asked and Tsuna stopped her again. "No, don't. I don't want people to think I'm…rich." Tsuna admitted.

Yes, he was from a rich family. His father was a successful businessman and had several branch all over the world. Tsuna was sent to a luxury school, only for the rich kids. But he didn't like to show off and wanted to be independent; despite the fact that he sometimes really want to let people know he was also a _rich_ kid. So that people would stop bullying him.

_Especially Reborn,_ Tsuna thought angrily.

Nana sighed harder. "Until when do you want to keep this from your friends? I can't stand it when every day you came home and told me you were being picked on. Tsu-kun—"

"It's alright, mum. I can handle it." Tsuna said. _Because I had Hibari with me_, he added silently. But Hibari was just his secret lover, and the skylark never want people to know because he said that it would be a disgrace to him if people found out that he fall for such a low rank. And a boy, of course.

Tsuna wanted to tell Hibari badly that he was also a rich kid. But he didn't want Hibari to love him because he was rich. He loved the way it was now, Hibari loving him because he was _him_. Not because he was rich. But this hidden secret had always make Tsuna feel restless.

xxx

The next day, Tsuna went to school as usual. And as usual, Reborn approached him at his locker.

"Hey there, beautiful." Reborn smirked, and Tsuna bit his lips. _Stay calm, stay calm…_he thought, as he slammed his locker shut in a soft way and turned, smiling at his enemy. "Yes, Reborn-kun?"

Reborn was two years older than Tsuna, the same age as Hibari. Reborn was a tall man with seductive eyes and curly sideburns which made him look more attractive. But to Tsuna, those were all just decorations to lure women into his arms.

Reborn was the Casanova of Namimori Private, and a super-rich kid. Although they have met several times during childhood, Reborn had never known that Tsuna was the son to his father's boss. _If he knew, he wouldn't have bullied me, _Tsuna thought.

"Nothing. I just want to tell you I saw your Maths book in the trash bin just now." Reborn smirked and walked away, chuckling. Tsuna fumed. Trash bin? Tsuna took a deep breath, and look around, trying to calm himself down.

Then he saw Hibari standing at a corner, eyeing him. _Oh shit, Hibari-san saw Reborn bullying me. Reborn is in danger now. Wait, why am I thinking about that jerk? _Tsuna shook his head and looked up again, gasping. Hibari was gone.

And people were rushing up to the roof. Oh. My. God. Tsuna's heartbeat stopped.

* * *

**A/N : I've edited some of the mistakes and added some lines to make it more detailed. :) Hope you enjoyed it.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue**

**Claim: Story**

**A/N: I was startled by the number of subscribers to this story. O.o I love you all, keep reviewing and the favorite coming in because it makes me grin broadly and made my brain cells to boost up. I'm having an exam next week, so I'll probably not update.**

**Notes: The lines are for text separating(In some paragraphs), if you understand...**

**[Edited on 13 April 2013]**

* * *

Tsuna dashed up to the roof, and as expected, there was a crowd. They were murmuring and whispering. The brunet's heart skipped a beat. He push through the crowd and made way to the front row, only to see Hibari tilting Reborn's chin with a tonfa.

"H-Hibari-san! What are you doing? Stop!" Tsuna plead but the skylark ignored him and didn't take his eyes off Reborn's. Tsuna panicked. He can feel eyes on him but he didn't care. He needed to get Hibari settle down now or Reborn would get hurt.

Not that he cared much about the boy but he didn't want blood spill.

Reborn smirked at Hibari. "Didn't you hear your pretty boy asking you to stop?" he said, voice dripping with sarcasms. Hibari's leer got sharper.

"He is _not_ my boy, and I won't listen to him." The skylark snapped. Reborn's lips quirked up into an amusing smirk. They were whispering to each other, and their conversation was barely audible to anyone, not even Tsuna who was standing nearer to them.

"Oh? _Not yours,_" Reborn raised a brow. "Then explain the reason you attacked me." He said, staring into Hibari's onyx eyes. Hibari did not say anything. Instead, he pushed the tonfa further onto Reborn's throat. Reborn sneered. He took a quick glance at Tsuna and smirked. "Hmm, I think I know _why_."

Hibari snarled. "Don't jump into your own conclusion, herbivore."

Tsuna watched as the two kept saying something that he couldn't hear. Only their lips were seen moving. The bell rang sharply and the students started to dismiss from the fight. Most of them did not want to get in trouble. The others felt that this was just a typical fight that always occured in Namimori Private. Soon, only Tsuna, Hibari and Reborn were left.

Both of them was still not moving.

"Y-You guys—" Tsuna stopped immediately when he saw Hibari glaring at him. He thought it was better to shut up after all. The skylark turned back to Reborn. He lowered his tonfas and whispered something to Reborn before turning around and walked away from the roof.

Reborn tidied his tie and arched an eyebrow at the confused brunet. Tsuna blinked several times before turning around to walk away.

"Hey."

Tsuna swallowed. Shit. This is not good. _Hibari isn't here, I'm sure Reborn would want to bully me again…_, Tsuna thought, standing there like a statue. He heard footsteps closing on and sweat trickled down his forehead. Then he heard the footsteps stopped and hot breath tickled his neck.

A hand reached out from behind and yanked his tie down, not untying it.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada." Reborn's voice was husky and Tsuna shuddered and stood there, mortified. Part of him wanted to push Reborn away and run back to class and a part of him wanted to stay and see what will happen.

"H-Hai." He said quietly, and didn't care if the senior heard it or not.

"That carnivore is your boyfriend?" Reborn asked directly. Tsuna felt his cheeks going scarlet red.

"Y-Yes—I mean, n-no."

Reborn smirked. He whispered into Tsuna's ears sexily. "Why don't you consider _me_? I could give you so much fun. More than he can give. I can give you anything you want. Money, love…and _sex_." The last word made Tsuna to jumped up. He felt Reborn smirking wider on his neck.

"I can fuck better than that little carnivore." Reborn whispered as he trailed his hand from Tsuna's tie to the brunet's neck. Tsna bit his lips and suddenly he stepped on Reborn's feet, causing the senior to pull back, and Tsuna dashed out from the roof.

Reborn lick his lips in amusement. _I've found a toy…An amusing toy._ He mused as he walked back to his class, smirking evilly.

* * *

Hibari sat at his desk, pondering. He was in the Disciplinary Room as usual. He thought of what had happened a few hours earlier. Suddenly a wave of hate for himself appeared. _I should have killed that arrogant herbivore right on the spot,_ Hibari thought, mentally cursing his self for letting Reborn go.

_I will definitely kill him the second time I saw him._ He made a mental list for that before busying himself with paper works.

_No one will mess with _my_ herbivore._

* * *

Tsuna sat on his study desk in his room. He was staring into his maths exercise but his mind was floating somewhere else. He couldn't bring to understand he feeling that just rushed in him when Reborn touched him.

"_Why don't you consider me? I could give you so much fun. More than he can give. I can give you anything you want. Money, love…and _sex._"_

Reborn's word ran through the brunet's mind. For a split second, Tsuna actually blushed at that.

_No no. Stay faithful to Hibari-san, Tsuna!_

He scolded himself. He had known Hibari since first year. It was the prefect who approached him first. He still remembered clearly how Hibari had dragged him into one of the toilet stalls and fucked him right on the spot.

Tsuna's body tightened when he recalled the memory. He felt himself burning. The vibration of his cell phone on the desk snapped him out of his trains of thoughts. Tsuna swiped open the screen and gasped quietly at the name on the screen.

* * *

From: _Hibari-san_

_5:45pm, Thursday._

_-Herbivore. Did that retarded low class did anything to you?_

* * *

Tsuna bit his lips before typing back a reply.

.

Hibari gaze up when the Namimori Anthem played. He saw a message coming into his inbox and clicked _open._

* * *

From: _My herbivore_

_5:59 pm, Thursday._

_-U-uhm...No. He did nothing._

* * *

To: _My herbivore_

_6:01 pm, Thursday._

_-That's not convincing. And stop stuttering. You sounded like an idiot even in the message._

* * *

Tsuna stared angrily at the screen. An idiot? And not convincing? _Since he wanted to know everything, let him. _Tsuna thought as he typed back angrily.

* * *

To: _Hibari-san_

_6:15 pm, Thursday._

_-Fine. Reborn told me to be his and he just touched me._

* * *

The brunet waited for Hibari's reply. After 10 minutes, there was no sign of new messages coming into his inbox. Tsuna sighed. _That silenced that arrogant prefect at last._ He thought as he hummed happily, getting ready for shower.

When he came out from shower, his phone vibrated. Tsuna reached for the phone on his open mathematics textbook. Hibari's name flashed on the screen.

* * *

From: _Hibari-san_

_6:49 pm, Thursday._

_-Meet me in the Disciplinary Room at 3 sharp tomorrow. I'm going to show you who owned you._

* * *

"…" Tsuna was speechless. When Hibari called him into the Disciplinary Room, nothing good ever happen.

_I'm going to show you who owned you._

That line made Tsuna shuddered. He had a thought that he should prepare himself mentally and physically tomorrow. The whole night he couldn't sleep well. The thought of Hibari punishing him excite him but half of him fears it. All this time he had assumed that his relationship with Hibari Kyoya was just a one-sided love.

_I'm the only one who loves him while he just treats me like a toy._ T

suna pursed his lips. He had thought of ending this forbidden love once and for all, but he couldn't let go. He feared of losing. Life at Namimori Private was not as easy as it seem since he was studying there with a poor student's identity.

_Maybe I should just keep it going and let time decide,_ he thought finally.

The next thing he knew, he was startled by the shrill ring of his alarm clock.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**A/N: I love you all. Thank you for the supports, especially the subscribers. Sorry if this chapter doesn't meet up to your expectations. Enjoy, and review.**

**[Edited on 13 April 2013]**

* * *

Tsuna was greeted by his scratched locker the first thing he reached school. Without asking, he knew who did it. He heard someone snickering and he whipped his head around. Sure enough, it was the person who did this to his locker. Tsuna leered at the tall boy.

"Reborn." His tone was not friendly.

Reborn smirked. "Why? Getting all heat up because I hurt your beloved locker?" he mocked. Tsuna was still staring at him angrily. Reborn took the chance to examine the brunet's features. Round caramel orbs, soft and flawless skin, cherry red lips…and a small frame. Reborn licked his lips. Tsuna was beginning to feel uneasy.

"Why is it always me, Reborn?" Tsuna finally asked. The question has been lingering in his head for a while now. Why is it that Reborn always target him while there are many more smaller boys? But Tsuna knew the answer. It was because he had the lowest rank in the school. Needless to say, those with low ranks are always target by the high ranks.

Reborn said nothing. The bell rang sharply and Tsuna jumped. He hastily turned back to his locker and took out his books. _Looks like I will have to put up new wallpaper for my locker, _he thought, walking away from Reborn as fast as he could.

* * *

Classes started like normal. Tsuna kept glancing at the clock in front of the class.

12.50pm.

He was starting to have cold feet. He couldn't imagine what would happen to him once the clock strike three in the afternoon. Would he be punished? Of course he would be. But what punishment await? The thought half excite the brunet.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada."

Tsuna jumped up. "H-Hai sensei?" the teacher arched an eyebrow at the brunet. "No day dreaming in my class." He said, and walked back to the front of the class. Tsuna swallowed. His Physics teacher was not good to play with. Trying to focus, Tsuna take down notes.

* * *

The clock stroked three finally and Tsuna's heart race. After he packed up his books, he walked out of the classroom and down the hall, heading towards the specific room. His heart wouldn't stop beating. He hoped he doesn't get a heart attack.

Knock, knock.

"Come in."

Tsuna gulped. _This is it…_ he pushed open the door of the Disciplinary Room and saw the raven sitting—crossed leg—on the couch, reading something. Tsuna slowly walked in and closed the door with a soft thud. Hibari looked up at once, startling the brunet.

"H-Hibari-san." Tsuna tried to smile but on his face there was obvious fear. Who's not afraid of the leader of the Discipline Committee? Hibari Kyoya is known for _biting people to death_ which means—killing people. And a few bad students who tried to fight back the skylark were sent to the hospital due to severe injuries.

Hibari stood up and walked towards Tsuna in a daunting pace. The brunet blinked and spontaneously he backed away until his back touched the cold wall. The skylark smirked and bent down, trapping his prey between the walls and his arms. Tsuna shuts his eyes close.

"Open your eyes." Hibari growled, and Tsuna's eyes flew open. Hibari stares into Tsuna's caramel orbs, making the brunet to shiver. A pair of onyx eyes searched the caramel eyes.

"You shall be punished for trying to flirt with my _enemy_, Tsunayoshi Sawada," Hibari stated, and Tsuna's eyes widen.

"I-I didn't flirt with Reborn! _He_ was the one who—" Tsuna's voice trails away when Hibari leered at him dangerously. He felt the skylark's hand tilting his chin and he swallowed.

Before Tsuna could speak, Hibari's lips claimed his. Just as Tsuna wanted to kiss back, the skylark pulled away with a mocking smirk. He wiped his lips with the back of his hand. Tsuna blushed deep red, recalling Hibari's teasing.

"Now tell me, herbivore. Who do you belong to?"

That question startled Tsuna. This was not even a hard question, but why does he feel suffocated to answer it? Previously, he would answer "Hibari-sama's" gladly and easily. But now, he felt his tongue tied together, not able to utter those words again. Had his heart changed direction? Had his feelings towards his carnivore lover faded away?

Hibari's brow furrowed at Tsuna's silence. He was half expecting the brunet to answer cheerfully like before. Hibari growled and Tsuna snapped out of his thoughts. He blinked at Hibari who glared back into his eyes.

"Answer me."

"I-I belong to Hibari-sama."

So painfully the words came out from his lips. So acrimoniously those words rolled off his tongue. _No, Tsuna. Stay faithful to Hibari-sama. You can't turn away after all the protection he had given to you._ Tsuna thought, staring at Hibari's face.

Tsuna could always break the secret that he was a rich man's son. And soon he would be as popular as Reborn and the others. But he didn't want to. He enjoyed and cherished the protection Hibari had given to him. He loved the secure feelings every time the skylark defended him.

Hibari smirked at the answer. He pulled away from Tsuna slowly. "Those words sounds so not sincere, Tsunayoshi." Hibari said finally, and Tsuna looked down. "Perhaps your heart had already turned its way?" Tsuna cut off quickly.

"No! I love you, Hibari-sama! I will always belong to you and no other!" Tsuna threw himself into Hibari's arms, hugging him tightly and savoring the warmth of his lover. The brunet's tears rolled down and he tightened his hug. Hibari stood there, letting Tsuna to hug him.

_I'm sure now. I'll devote myself to Hibari-sama and no one else!_ Tsuna thought as the skylark pulled away, bend down, and kiss him. He was sure of it now.

But no one knew what fate had in store.

* * *

Five years have passed. Hibari and Tsuna both graduated from Namimori Private. As soon as Hibari graduated, he worked as the CEO in his brother's company. As for Tsuna, he had planned to open a nice, warm little bakery. And Hibari had not known about Tsuna's status yet.

"Thank you, please come again."

Tsuna smiled as the girl took her plastic and waved. Tsuna sighed and smiled happily. He looked up at the clock. It shows four in the evening.

Triing..ting…

The sound of the bells—every time someone opens the door—made the brunet to look up. His face became bright when he saw his lover.

"Hibari-sama!" Tsuna still had not changed his way of calling Hibari. The raven skylark hn-ed and walked pass Tsuna to one of the tables. Tsuna followed from behind.

Hibari placed a plastic bag on the table and Tsuna blinked. Hibari scoffed and open the plastic bag, revealing two polystyrene and two tins of energy drink. Tsuna's smile broaden. He quickly took out one of the polystyrene and opened it. In it was his favorite omelet rice.

Hibari had already settled down on a seat and started eating. Tsuna wasn't unhappy at all. Hibari was always like that in these years of knowing him. The skylark will _never_ wait for anyone. Tsuna sits down and started tucking in. Only the sound of plastic spoons scratching on the polystyrene was heard.

* * *

"Haven't you told Tsu-kun about this, father?" Nana Sawada asked, worried. Nono sighed. "No time, Nana. If you tell him now, do you think that kid will say yes?" the old man asked, and Nana looked down.

Then she looked up.

"Still, father, you _have_ to tell Tsu-kun. He isn't even ready for this!"

"He is already 21 years old, Nana. And I don't care if he is ready or not. He'll be going to Italy with me!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Doesn't own le characters**

* * *

**A/N: YOSH! You guys really give me the inspirations to update. Thank you! Check out the links in my profiles, the bring you to cool places!**

**[Edited on 13 April 2013]**

* * *

That night, Nono contacted someone. He was standing in the dark living room—it was already half past three in the morning—and whispering. The moonlight ray shone through the slightly parted curtains. Howls of dogs could be heard from faraway.

"Yes, yes. Can you please email me the tickets by next month?"

There was a pause.

"Yeah, my grandson," Nono replied. "No, no. He's fine with it. And don't forget to plan a surprise welcome party for him. Since you're his schoolmate, you should know what he like."

Nana slowed down her steps when she heard her father talking. She was planning to go downstairs to have a drink but cancelled her plans when she saw her father—hands on hips—talking on the phone.

And what's more, it's about her beloved son.

* * *

The next morning, Tsuna opened his bakery as usual, sharp at eight in the morning. At that time, many students would come in and buy breads from him. The breads made by Tsuna were delicious, according to his customers.

"Hai, here's your change."

The brunet smiled as he returned the balance to two male students. The students smiled back and left the shop. The process continued until ten in the morning. By that time, the students were already in school.

Tsuna was just about to sit down when his cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Ne, Tsu-kun… Are you busy now?"

"Um, I'm free now. What is it, kaa-san?"

There was a pause at the end of the line. Tsuna blinked.

"Kaa-san?"

"Y-Yeah, Tsu-kun?"

"Kaa-san, something sounds not right. Are you alright? What happened?" Tsuna asked nervously. His mother sounded worried—or nervous, more accurately. And Nana kept glancing at him. It all started when Nono came back from Italy.

"..Tsu-kun, can you come home now?"

* * *

Tsuna pushed open the door to the Discussion Room. In it, Nono was already there sitting beside Nana. Nana looked down fiddling with her fingers and Tsuna closed the door weirdly. His grandfather kept looking at him until he sat down on the couch opposite to them.

"Grandpa—"

Nono raised his right hand, signalling Tsuna to stop. The brunet stopped immediately. The old man turned at Nana.

"Tell him, Nana."

Nana pursed her lips. _What should I tell Tsu-kun? How can I tell him?_ Those were the questions that run in her mind now. As she was arranging a suitable word to tell Tsuna, Nono spoke.

"Tsuna," he started and Tsuna responded by asking 'yes'. "You're already 21 years old. You've already grown up."

Tsuna frowned; trying to catch what was Nono trying to tell him. "Um, grandpa…I'm 22 this year—"he shut up when he saw Nono glaring at him.

"Not until your birthday, young man." Nono retorted and Tsuna looked down to his lap nervously, muttering apologies. Nono took a deep breath and calm himself down.

"So, as I say, Tsuna. You are already an adult now. It's time for you to make your own decision," Tsuna looked up. "What do you think if I said I want you to work in my company?"

The brunet's eyes widen. Company? Nono asked him to work in _his_ company, _that_ company?

Nana turned at her father when she saw Tsuna's silence. "Father, I told you that Tsu-kun—"

"Give me some time to think." Tsuna replied before standing up, bows and left the room. Nono and Nana stared as Tsuna closes the door politely. Nana sighed.

"I told you, father. I don't think Tsu-kun will say yes." Nono smiled.

"Let's bet then. If Tsuna said yes, he's all mine. If he said no, you can keep him under your armpits."

Nana was stunned.

* * *

"Hibari-sama!" Tsuna jumped on Hibari as soon as he closed the door to Hibari's office. The skylark looked uneasy and as soon as he growled, the brunet quickly released him. Tsuna blushed.

"S-Sorry… I was too excited." He murmured and Hibari massaged his own temples.

"How many times have I told you, herbivore?" Hibari scolded. "Do. Not. Visit me during my working hours." He said, glaring. Tsuna pouted and placed a plastic bag on Hibari's desk.

Hibari's office was spacious. In it was a long black couch, two shelves and a large and wide wooden desk. On the desk was a photograph of him and Tsuna, a small cactus, a set of computer and a name plate that says '_CEO_'.

"It's already lunch time. I'm bringing your lunch." Tsuna protested, opening the plastic bag. "Look, I brought you cupcakes and the special bread I made—"

"_Please go out_."

The brunet was startled by the harsh order. Hibari had never shunned him out! Like last week, when Tsuna came all Hibari did was to entertain him until lunch hour finished. But today the skylark seemed uneasy at something.

"Hi-Hibari-sama? Are you sick?" Tsuna asked, trying to reach out to touch Hibari's forehead. The skylark pushed away the brunet's hand slowly. Tsuna was startled by the cold attitude of his boyfriend.

_What had happened to Hibari-sama_?

Knock, knock.

_Oh shit. Fuck, not at this time!_ Hibari thought, before letting out a reluctant low grunt. "Come in."

The door pushed open, revealing a petite girl with long purple hair. She was wearing an office suit and her skirt was short—too short for Tsuna. Her bangs covered her left eye and she was holding a bento.

Tsuna stood there, watching as the girl blushed and walked towards Hibari.

"H-Hibari-san, your lunch." She said, placing the bento in front of Hibari and glances at Tsuna nervously. Tsuna was expecting Hibari to push away the bento, but much to his own surprise, Hibari opened it! Tsuna took a deep breath.

"Who is this girl, Hibari-sama?" Tsuna's voice shook as he asked. The girl quickly bowed and introduce herself.

"Nice to meet you…M-My name is Chrome Dokuro," she said. "I am Hibari-san's personal secretary." Tsuna's heart clenched even more tightly when Hibari pulled Chrome's wrists, pulling her closer. He looked up at Tsuna.

"This is my _fiancée._" That statement shook Tsuna and his heart exploded and shattered into a million of pieces. Hibari's fiancée…? Impossible! Impossible! Tsuna looked at Hibari, hoping that this is all just a lie; a lie to ask Tsuna to leave.

But Hibari stared back expressionless, meaning that it was all true. Tsuna bit his lips. Tears flowed down mercilessly. He felt so small in the room, he felt so useless. Hibari was throwing him away now! Why? Why?!

"Hi—"

"Please leave before I hit the guards."

His whole world came crashing down at the moment. The pain was undefinable. It stings! Every corner of his heart was being injected with the pain poison, he felt like he was dying. Tsuna took the plastic bag and ran out with tears. The door slammed loudly.

Chrome looked guilty while Hibari buried his own face in his hands.

He had a reason behind all this betrayal.

* * *

Tsuna passed through the living room solemnly. As he was climbing the stairs, Nono appeared. _I might as well as tell grandpa now,_ he thought and spoke.

"Grandpa—"

"I know everything, Tsuna. Your boyfriend betrayed you, didn't he?" Nono said and Tsuna was shocked.

"H-How did you know?"

"I had my own source." Nono said mysteriously.

Tsuna looked down. "I-I was thinking if I—"

"Can come to Italy with me? Excellent choice, Tsuna! You've grown up!" Nono said as his grin broaden. _My plan worked after all, _he thought.

Tsuna nodded slowly. _It's better to start a new life in Italy. I'll come back to Japan once I've learned to let everything go. And that time, I'll never be bowing down to Hibari Kyouya anymore,_ the brunet promised himself.

* * *

Behind the walls, Nana clamped her mouth and sobbed. When Nono told him his plans, Nana never agreed. But she knew her father. He always get what he want.

But Nana knew Nono was telling the truth.

"_I was just helping them to get together. What is meant to be is meant to be. What is not shall be shunned."_

"_Father! You know Tsu-kun loves him a lot!"_

"_You should've stopped them in the first place, Nana. They aren't meant to be together; whereas for Chrome and the boy, I am positive that they are destined to be together."_

"No…It isn't true, father. You don't know Tsu-kun like me." Nana whimpered, tears streaming down. She had just hurt her own son in order to be an obedient daughter. She had broke her precious son's heart. The guilt shall never be washed away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Don't own**

**Claim: Yay, guess what? I own the story! *shot***

* * *

**A/N: YOU GUYS SURE KNOW HOW TO MAKE ME HAPPY, DON'T YOU? LOOK AT THE ALERTS, GUYS. LOOOOOOOOOK—*panned* Lol. Sorry, I'm such a drama human. No, SAY NO or I'LL KILL MYSELF AND YOU WON'T SEE THIS STORY AGAIN. …I'll shut up now.**

**[Edited on 13 April 2013]**

* * *

"_This is ridiculous,"_

"_No it isn't, young man," Nono took a sip of his tea, his eyes never leaving the skylark. "Look, if you leave him now, and let him follow me you'll be rewarded with a secret."_

_There was an abrupt silence. The raven massaged his throbbing temples. The sudden visit of Nono, his father's boss sent shivers down his spine._

_Although Hibari Kyouya was a man to be feared of, Nono was more powerful. The 80 year old man was very mysterious, sly and too intelligent. Not to mention that he was the world's fourth billionaire. He could do anything he want and get anything he likes. _

"_Okay. What is the secret?"_

_Nono smirked. He knew Hibari Kyouya was always curious and his bait worked perfectly._

"_Brilliant choice, my son…Do you know that Tsuna is my grandson?"_

_Another silence engulfed them before HIbari let out a quiet question._

"_What…?"_

"_Don't you know that Tsunayoshi Sawada is my heir?" Nono smirked. Iemitsu, Tsuna's father was rich too but it wasn't because of Nono. He worked and earn his own money, and never had good terms with his father._

_Hibari bit his lips._

"_Why didn't that herbivore tell me himself?" Hibari asked bitterly. He wanted to know why Tsuna had hid such a _big _secret from him. _This is unforgivable,_ he thought._

_Nono smirked wider._

"_It was clear—he didn't love you at all and that was the reason you were being cheated. If he loved you, he will tell you _everything_."_

_Hibari was silent again. Anger engulfed his soul. He felt _used_. How Tsunayoshi could lied to him, and told him that he was an orphan? Yet, the brunet has the power to order everyone around, including_ him_. He was the heir to the world's fourth billionaire, Nono Sawada!_

_Was it pity that he was hid from the secret?_

_Pity._

_Hibari's heart did a leap. He didn't need _anyone's_ pity; and most certainly not Tsunayoshi Sawada's._

"_So what do you want?" Hibari asked after minutes of silence. _

"_Easy. Leave him,"_

"_I don't have a firm reason to. The reason that he cheated on me wasn't very firm,"_

"_Your reason will be _payback_. You will make Tsuna suffer for cheating on you. Take it as revenge."_

* * *

Hibari lied on his armchair, still in his working outfit. He had just come back from a meeting. The meeting was held by in the grand hotel. The skylark closed his eyes.

His mind flew back to the scene that afternoon.

* * *

_"Hibari-sama!" Tsuna jumped on Hibari as soon as he closed the door to Hibari's office. The skylark looked uneasy and as soon as he growled, the brunet quickly released him. Tsuna blushed._

_"S-Sorry… I was too excited." He murmured and Hibari massaged his own temples._

_"Please go out."_

_The brunet was startled by the harsh order. Hibari had never shunned him out! Like last week, when Tsuna came all Hibari did was to entertain him until lunch hour finished. But today the skylark seemed uneasy at something._

_The door pushed open, revealing a petite girl with long purple hair. She was wearing an office suit and her skirt was short—too short for Tsuna. Her bangs covered her left eye and she was holding a bento._

_Tsuna stood there, watching as the girl blushed and walked towards Hibari._

_"This is my_fiancée_.__"_

* * *

Hibari remembered clearly Tsuna's hurt expression. He saw how hurt the brunet was but as Nono had say, if he wanted to take revenge, he must put aside his feelings.

* * *

"Excuse me…"

"…"

"Ano, sir…?"

"…"

"SIR!"

Tsuna jumped up. A girl with caramel hair blinked back, startled by the brunet's actions. Tsuna blushed furiously.

"S-Sorry. I k-kind of spaced out," he admitted.

The girl said nothing but just hand him a few coins and smiled; before running towards a black haired boy. The girl giggled when the boy stroke her hair lovingly. Tsuna watched in envy.

Then he sighed. _I wonder how is Hibari-sama,_ he thought, looking around the bakery. Sadness blew in his heart suddenly and the thought of leaving this bakery hurts a lot. Most of all, he will missed the small couple table that he used to have lunch with Hibari.

* * *

"_What are you staring at, herbivore?"_

"_Uh…N-Nothing, I'm sorry."_

"_Tell me."_

"_I-I…um…"_

"_Don't stutter. It irks me a lot."_

"_S-Sorry—"_

"_And _don't_ apologize. It's annoying."_

"_S-So—I mean, s-sure."_

_Hibari glared at Tsuna and the brunet sank back into his seat, avoiding the penetrating glare of his lover. His heartbeat sped up even faster when the skylark leaned in suddenly._

"_Don't move."_

_And nearer…_

"_Got you."_

_Tsuna's eyes flew open. Hibari was already sitting back in his seat, stroking a yellow, fluffy bird. Tsuna blinked and was dumbfounded. For a moment, he thought Hibari was going to kiss him…_

The pain came stabbing and tearing his heart. 2 days ago, he had made the decision to leave. He was given a week to prepare himself. _I will be stronger. I have took this step, I can't back off now._

He sighed.

* * *

"Not long…I will get him!" the man smirked, making his face to look like a hot, high school bad boy. The other man with a dotted shirt popped a grape into his mouth.

"Ne…If you got him, where will I stay…?" The man—with grapes—pouted. The others' lips curled up into an amusing smirk.

"Oh, you know that."

"In your closet?"

"Not there, dumb cow."

"…Tell me then,"

The man smirked and pushed his lover down. "You'll be staying in _my_ bed, _my_ arms." Reborn plant a hot, passionate kiss on Lambo's lips as his hand worked like a professional down to the man's thighs. Lambo gasped and Reborn took the opportunity to slide his tongue in, savoring the hot cavern.

"Nnn…"

Lambo tried to chase Reborn's tongue out but when the man pinched his nipples, he gave up. Reborn grazed his nails on the nipple again, and Lambo broke the kiss. Saliva streamed down the corner of his lips.

Reborn smirked, and lowers his lips to the abused nipple. He swirls his tongue around the tip, making the smaller man to moan in pleasure. Lambo covered his eyes with his left arm and panted. The erection in his pants was getting harder.

Slowly, Reborn's mouth left Lambo's nipple and he planted feather kisses along his abs, making Lambo to shiver in pleasure. His heart was beating faster every second. Reborn really did know how to make him turn on.

Lambo met Reborn when the man came to Italy as Nono Sawada's right-hand man. After years, Reborn managed to build up his own company, The Acrobaleno Private. Lambo applied as Reborn's secretary and that was when he started to have sex with the man.

Another gasp escaped his lips when Reborn removed his pants along with his boxers and started stroking his length.

"Oh my God…" Lambo breathed, and Reborn touched the tip with his thumb. While he was stroking Lambo, the fingers on his another hand mischievously slides into Lambo, making the man to yelp in pain at the sudden invasion.

* * *

After lubricating and jerking off Lambo, Reborn positioned himself and thrust in fully. Although Lambo was already clear of Reborn's style but he was still shocked at the sudden thrust. What's more, just with one thrust Reborn's tip hit his prostate.

The black haired man pulled out and rams in again, making his lover to cried out in pain and pleasure.

In, out, in, out.

Finally, his manhood couldn't hold in anymore and he shot in Lambo, making the man to moan and nails were digging to his shoulders. He stayed in Lambo for a few seconds before pulling off, and giving him a long, hot and wet kiss. Then he pulled away.

"Go take a shower and we'll go out for supper. Then get ready for round two," Reborn ordered.

Lambo's eyes widened. WHAT?!

* * *

**A/N: LOL. I. SUCKED. AT. SMUT. *face wall* No kidding. Oh anyway, I'm sorry for the late update. I lost my draft and you know where I found it? Yep, in my **_**mother's file**_**. I mean what the hell. WHY THE HELL DID SHE KEEPS IT THERE ANYWAY?! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Don't own**

**Claim: Lol, story.**

* * *

**A/N: Okay. I admit I have been lazy for a freaking one month. Save your potatoes! Don't throw them at me. D: So recently I've enrolled in tuition classes—actually that was a month ago—so my updates will be more irregular. Yeah, sue me. I'm a lazy author. I made 172 beautiful people waiting for this story to update. –sob- I'm evil.  
**

**[Edited on 13 April 2013]**

* * *

"Ready?" Nono looked at the brunet. Tsuna bit his lips. His grip on his luggage tightened. He turned and looked at Nana once last time. The woman gave Tsuna an assuring smile but there was sadness hidden in it.

Tsuna took a deep breath. "I hope I'm ready for this," he muttered, stepping into the private limo that will bring them to the airport. Nono got in too. The driver closed the door and they drove off. In the car, Tsuna leaned his head against the glass window, not knowing what to say.

"Tsuna," Nono spoke. Tsuna did not turn. "You must know this is for your own good." the old man repeated for countless times.

The brunet gave a frustrated sigh. He didn't want to think about all that. He wanted to forget everything. He wanted to forget that Hibari wasn't his now. He wanted to accept that Hibari deserves a normal family.

"I'm talking to you, Tsuna."

"I'm listening," he sighed.

He didn't know when he had become this rude. Previously, he would just apologize and tried to listen to Nono although he doesn't want to. Nono noticed it too. But he did not look affected at all. For him, it was typical for a kid like Tsuna.

"You have to know. His heart has changed."

That sentence stung Tsuna's heart. How his grandfather could say something so hurtful? Where was his caring grandfather?

When Nono said he wanted to expand his business in Italy, Tsuna knew he would change because when he had earn money in Italy, he will be a while new person. People would change for money.

That is the fact of life.

* * *

They reached the airport in Italy after a few hours of flight. Nono got out and Tsuna followed. Their personal bodyguards help them to carry the luggage. Nono took Tsuna's hand and dragged him to the 'out' counter and head towards a waiting limo.

"If you still want to be in this unhealthy relationship, then your partner should be with _him_," the man said, smiling a little at the driver who opens the door. He pushed Tsuna in and the brunet froze.

In front of him was a very familiar face. A man dressed handsomely in a suit with side burns smirked at him. The man greeted Tsuna with a mocking voice.

"Ciaosu, Tsuna," he smirked.

Tsuna blanched. His face could be mistaken as a lurking ghost anytime. His knees were on the seat. He refused to move in. Nono grumbled and Reborn pulled Tsuna in, the brunet falling on his chest. Tsuna flinched at the sudden warmth.

Reborn's hands wrap around his shoulder possessively.

"You came back to me," the man whispered softly above Tsuna's hair. Nono closed the door and grumbled about standing too long outside and his legs were aching. He also avoids looking at Reborn and Tsuna. He wanted to give them space.

Tsuna tried to wriggle away. Reborn tightens his grip. For years, he had awaited this moment. Although he has Lambo back in his condo, but Tsuna was the one he really wants. Lambo did not mind, though. He quite understood Reborn's need.

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"What?"

"Why won't you stop? I came to Italy to work with my grandfather, not to be harassed by you again." Tsuna stated firmly.

Reborn looked amused. He was amused at how much this boy had changed. In high school, Tsuna would usually stutter. But today, the boy was snapping back at him. _This is interesting,_ Reborn thought, smirking.

"Are you sure you're working with your gramps?" he asked.

Tsuna arched an eyebrow. "Wasn't I?"

"Looks like you're still uninformed. Don't you know you're going to work as my personal assistant two?"

Tsuna fell silent. Wait, what? Personal assistant two…? But Nono said…he turned towards Nono. The man doesn't seem to notice as he continued tapping his phone. Seriously, Nono has a phone.

It's the trend era now.

"So where will you run now, I wonder?"

Tsuna looked baffled. So he will be working with this devil. What had he done in his past life to accept such punishment? Tsuna tried to push Reborn away again. The man simply smirked and looked outside the window. After several tries, Tsuna gave up. He was tired himself and fell asleep.

* * *

He opens his eyes and found himself staring at a white ceiling. He moaned a little when he felt someone rubbing his feet. Then he jerked up suddenly, shocked. The one who was rubbing his feet looked startled too. They both stared at each other for a few seconds.

"Y-You…Who are _you_?" Tsuna asked, pointing a finger at the curly haired man.

"Lambo Bovino."

"What are you do—HIEE?! WHERE'S MY CLOTHES?!" Tsuna looked down and found himself wrapped in blankets only. His face flushed.

Lambo blinked. He was confused. Why is this boy freaking out?

"I thought you removed them?"

"I DIDN'T!"

"…Huh?"

Tsuna looked around and he frowns. "W-Who's room is this?" he stuttered when he saw a photo frame. In it was a very familiar photo; a photo of him in high school. The room was also painted in orange and white, which is the favorite colour of…

"Reborn-san,"Tsuna's eyes widened and he froze.

"REBORN!"

The man looked up from feeding his fishes when he heard the scream. Slowly, his lips curled up into his signature smirk. _So he had woke up,_ he thought amusingly. He got up from his position and climbed upstairs, still wearing a smirk.

He opened the door and found Lambo trying to calm Tsuna down.

When the brunet saw Reborn, his face turned into shades of scarlet. His body burnt and he turned his face to the pillow, unable to face Reborn. The man told Lambo to go out. Lambo obeyed and told Reborn that he would be at his own house. Reborn nodded.

Then Lambo left.

"Tsuna."

"You're a JERK." Tsuna said, his voice muffled.

Reborn chortled. "But you seemed to enjoy it last night." That made Tsuna to turn around and stared at Reborn. The man felt his heart jumping when he looked into the caramel eyes. They were too beautiful—although they were filled with hatred.

"You…me…we did it?" the slow tone of Tsuna's voice surprised Reborn. He was expecting Tsuna to yell at him and freaked out.

"Yeah," he answered, straight. He was enjoying the look on Tsuna's face. From confusion they turn into fear. He enjoyed teasing this boy every time they talked. "Why?"

"Why? You asked me _why_? Reborn you—"then he broke into sobs again. Reborn let out a sigh. Tsuna was acting like a virgin. He was acting as if he was raped by Reborn. Well, the truth was, they didn't even do anything. Reborn took Tsuna home and asked Lambo to clean him up. But when he saw the brunet's face, his mischievousness level increased.

"It's not like your virgin right. You did it with your boyfriend in high school," Reborn muttered.

"You're a…jerk…" Tsuna sobbed. He wasn't ready to let anyone except Hibari to touch him yet. Reborn rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm a jerk." But I'm a jerk who could hold back the desires to jump on you. Too bad you didn't know.

"Ja, get your sleep. It's only seven in the morning. You can rest today since Lambo is around. But starting from tomorrow, you'll take over his place so that Lambo has enough time to finish the meeting reports." Reborn said.

Tsuna ignored Reborn. The man sighed and walked out.

* * *

**A/N: No Hibari, lol. By the way, as much as this story sucks, we're at 88 favourites; can we get it to 90? Pretty please, with a marshmallow on top? xD Thank you so much. You guys are so wonderful. Anyway, R27 or 1827…? –nudge nudge- I mean that's only for the next few chapters. Do you want R27 smut? Lol, weeeeeeell, it's not like Tsuna is unfaithful or what. I was just asking. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Don't own the characters**

**Claim: Owns the story**

* * *

**A/N: I updated fast because TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY. That's right, guys. TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY. Lol, :D I'm officially 16! HELL YEAH WE REACHED 90 LIKES. I LOVE YOU ALL.**

**[Edited on 13 April 2013]**

* * *

Tsuna lay on the bed, speechless. He recalled the conversation with Reborn and shuddered. He shut his eyes. _Forget it, forget it._ He muttered softly. A drop of tear rolled off his eyes.

It hurts, so badly.

Although he had vowed to be stronger, but he knew his heart just could not carry on.

* * *

Reborn closed the door slowly. He walked into the kitchen. Living in a condo is better because the space is smaller and you don't have to walk a far distance. The man opened his fridge and closed it again. Then he spotted the small packets on the cabinets.

_Instant espresso,_ he smiled. He cut open the packet and made himself a hot espresso. The something clicked him. Why the hell did he open the fridge, when the espresso is on the cabinet? He stared. Then he chuckled. That's right.

He was too busy thinking about Tsunayoshi all the time.

* * *

Hibari tapped his shoes impatiently. He was standing in his office, and he was waiting for the reports. What reports? The reports of where Tsunayoshi is. Although he had accepted Nono's deal, but he still want to know where on Earth is that brunet.

"I'm sorry, Hibari-sama! I promise I will track him down for you! Can you give us a few hours?" the man on the other side of the line said.

The skylark growled. "Ten hours." Then he ended the call.

_Wait, I should've just called Tsunayoshi instead…_, he felt like an idiot all of a sudden. Frustrated, he called the brunet's cell phone. Someone picked up and his eyes narrowed.

"Tsunayoshi,"

"I'm sorry. I'm afraid he's not available to answer your call." The voice of a man at the other side made Hibari flinched. Why is there a man picking up Tsuna's phone? And that voice sounded familiar…

"Who are you? Where is Tsunayoshi?"

The man chuckled darkly. "Hibari Kyouya, I'm afraid I can't tell you. But I can assure you, your little angel is safe with me."

Hibari tensed. Whoever this man is, he doesn't trust him. What has become of Tsuna? The skylark stared out of the glass window, trying to calm down. He doesn't want to sound so desperate. Although he _was_ desperate in knowing who the man was and where was his boyfriend.

"I will sue you. Who are _you_?" he repeated, this time trying to control his anger.

"I will not tell you. You have had Tsuna for years, since high school. It's _my_ turn to have him," the man replied, this time with hint of anger in his tone.

Hibari's eyes flared.

Before he could say anything, the man hung up. Hibari threw the phone to the floor. The phone shattered and the contents rolled out. The raven stood there, shocked at his respond. Why? Why was he so mad? Why did he care so much when someone was with Tsuna?

* * *

Reborn smirked.

_Hibari Kyouya, you think you own everything? You are wrong, Tsuna rightfully belongs to me. I know him first;_ the man hums, scrolling through Tsuna's messages. He knows it was rude but he couldn't help it. He wanted to know _everything_ about the brunet. He wants him. He wants to take care of him. He had long admitted this fact.

He had fallen for Tsunayoshi Sawada.

* * *

"So, how's it going?" Nono asked.

Reborn smiled politely. "Thank you so much, Nono. Thank you for granting my wish." He said, sincere.

Nono chuckled. "No. _I _was the one that was supposed to thank you. Because of you, I can stand this tall. You're the one who deserves it, actually."

"No. All I want is Tsuna. I can forget about money and everything in the world. I just want Tsuna." Reborn replied.

That was true. He was willing to give up the whole world just for Tsuna. If money was what prevented him from getting near to Tsuna, he would rather choose to be a commoner. That was the reason why he gave up his position in the Vongola Company to Nono and work under him.

He knows Tsuna dislikes rich people although he was rich himself. Tsuna had once told him in high school that the one he despise the most was the rich. Tsuna hated rich people.

_They are just plain hypocrite. They thought with their money, they own the world. They use their cash book to buy people's heart. It is the most despicable thing._

After being 'lectured' by Tsuna, Reborn stopped being snobby. He stopped disturbing Tsuna too. He enrolled into a commoner school just to learn to be one of them. He used cheap items, even though sometimes he felt disgusted with them.

He'd do anything for Tsuna.

But there was one more thing that bothered him. Hibari Kyouya. He knows the man would try to get Tsuna back. He will not let it happen. He was told by Nono about them and he was the one who suggest bringing Tsuna here.

Feeling grateful, Nono complied.

"So, when are you going to hold a party like you promised?"

Nono's sudden question snapped Reborn out of his thoughts. Oh, yeah. A party. He had told Nono that he wanted to do a surprise party to welcome Tsuna. His lips curled up as he leaned forward.

"Nono, can I held the party, just for the two of us?" he asked.

Nono seemed to be thinking. Sometimes, the old man could not understand why Reborn and the rest would want to involve themselves in this kind of relationship. But he could see that Reborn loved Tsuna a lot. That was why he allowed them, and heck, even _helps_ them to get together. But he sees Hibari differently.

He disliked the boy.

He dislike the boy for corrupting Tsuna. Furthermore, Hibari's late father was his competitor.

"Sure. But make sure no one complains later on. And don't hurt my grandson," The last part was said half-heartily because frankly, Nono doesn't really care about Tsuna that much. He just wanted his business relationship to maintain. He had only thought of the benefits.

But to Reborn, those words meant a lot. "Don't worry. I will never hurt him. I loved him too much," he promised. Nono nodded. "I am relieved to have you taking care of him."

Reborn grined. Nono trusted him. Now he just has to make Tsuna to trust him.

"What about Lambo?" Nono questioned, eyeing Reborn. Reborn looked taken aback. Clearly, he was not expecting that question. He played with his side burns for a few moments.

"I'll talk to him. That cow will surely understand. Furthermore, Col has a thing for him. No sweat," he replied, trying to keep calm. But the fact was he didn't know what will happen to Lambo. Should he just throw him aside? No, if he did, Tsuna will be scared of him; scared that he will throw him aside.

Well, that's when he get Tsuna, that is.

* * *

Chrome entered Hibari's office and found it empty. The woman closed the door slowly. Then she walked towards Hibari's desk and ran her hand along the smooth surface. She smiled faintly.

Chrome didn't want to lie. She didn't want to. She did not want to hurt Hibari. But orders were orders. Nono was her foster grandfather. He had taken in her and her brother, Mukuro for years. Nana hadn't known, though. Nono adopted them in Italy. Chrome flew back with Nono to help him accomplish his plans.

"_B-But…won't Tsuna-san be hurt?" Chrome asked her foster grandfather. They were on the way to Hibari's office. Nono waved his hand, as if shutting her up._

"_You just have to go with the plan. Remember, act like you love him. Make him fall for you, and you'll both get married. Then, you can slowly pull him down."_

Chrome stared blankly.

She didn't want to hurt anyone. She doesn't like to play around with feelings. She doesn't really love Hibari. And obviously, he doesn't like her too. Chrome sighed. Then she took out her cell phone and text her real love.

_Takeshi, are you okay there?_

Moments later, her phone vibrated.

_Yep! I've missed you though. Come back soon. Got to go, I have baseball classes._

Chrome smiled. Yamamoto is a coach in teaching baseball. Although he looked stern but actually he is very, very funny. Chrome had told Yamamoto about Nono's plan and the man didn't forbid. He just reminded Chrome not to switch heart.

Chrome chuckled.

How will she change her heart? She loved Yamamoto. She loved him more than anything. Then she thought about Hibari. He must've loved Tsuna a lot too. Because recently, she caught him staring at the photo frame on his desk every time she enters the office.

Most of the time, Chrome felt as if she was just a tool for Nono. But she owed him a lot. If it wasn't for him, she and her brother would starve to death in the narrow street. Chrome sighed again.

_Guess I'll have to go along with this and be his doll._

* * *

**A/N: UGHH. FAILED CHAPTER, EVER. Okay, I read you guys' reviews and seriously, I've never laughed so hard in this week. xD Yes, I'm so EVIL! I make you guys to decide between R27 and 1827 :P Next chapter will make you SCREAM at me. Anyway! This chapter you guys get to know lots of stuff about the reason behind all this drama. **

**By the way, how old are you guys? And how many of you reading this are DUDES? Yes, dudes or due-des, like how me and my sis pronounce it. Do me a favor. MAKE ME A HAPPY BIRTHDAY KING TODAY, AND SPAM THE REVIEWS! They are the best present. :D**

**Anyway, go greet xXMissOtakuXx too. Her birthday is today too. She greeted me, I was so touched! I dedicate this chapter to her!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Meh.**

**Claim: Have you ever seen this story before? –shot-**

* * *

**A/N: …Thank you for the wishes. I **_**totally**_** LOVE it. Since I signed in my mail using my mobile, imagine my joy when it keeps vibrating, signalling that there's reviews or favorites or subscriptions coming in. You guys really make me happy. Enjoy!**

**[Edited on 13 April 2013]**

* * *

"Your desk will be here, where I can see you," Reborn stated. Tsuna looked around. In the large and spacious office, he felt like a dwarf. The space was too big for Tsuna. Near the full-length glass window was a long desk. _It must be Reborn's,_ he thought.

"Are you listening?"

Tsuna flinched. Colour of red had started to dominate his cheeks. "S-Sorry, I was just thinking." He said softly. Reborn arched an eyebrow. The man stopped moving and looked at Tsuna.

"Thinking about what?"

"…Why must I be _in_ this office? I want to sit outside with Lambo," Tsuna said. He felt strange when he was the only one in this office; whereas for the other employees, they sat outside.

Reborn's face flashed an amused look. "So that I can watch you." he answered simply.

"Jerk…" the brunet muttered.

"Yes, yes. I am a jerk," Reborn chortled. Then he walked towards his own desk and sat down. He leaned over the table with his fingers crossed. His dark eyes scan the brunet. Then something clicked."Oh, before I forget. The restroom is in this office too, and there's a kitchen here too. So there's no necessary reason for you to leave this office." He smiled innocently.

Tsuna gritted his teeth.

"If I don't go out, how am _I_ going to make friends?"

"Nah, that's no need. It's just a waste of time. After all, they are low cl—"Reborn shuts up abruptly when he saw the look of disapproval on Tsuna's face. _Shit, I forgot,_ he mentally cursed himself. "I mean, this is _work_. And they've had no time to interact anyway."

Tsuna stared at Reborn in disbelief.

"I want to meet some friends." He said stubbornly. Recently, he feelt brave around Reborn. Maybe for defence, he doesn't know. What he know is he can't go soft with Reborn. The man will take advantage of it.

Like last night.

Tsuna was still on the bed until night. The maids came in to send him food. He ate them and slept. When he woke up, he saw Reborn preparing to sleep. When the man neared the bed, Tsuna quickly rolled over the side, stopping Reborn.

"_Move aside, Tsuna." Reborn looked displeased._

"_No. I don't want to sleep with you…again." he said, lying flat on his stomach. Both of his hands were spread out to hog the whole bed. Reborn's eyes shone with amusement. _

"_This is _my_ bed." He stated. Tsuna shook his head. Reborn sighed. "Tsuna." He tried again. The brunet did not move. _

"_Fine." He gave up finally, sulking towards his cupboard. The brunet watched as he pulled out a large mattress. How did that thing fit inside?! Reborn spreads them on the fur carpet. Then he took some fluffy pillows out and some warm blankets. Then the man lay down and smirked at an open-mouthed Tsuna._

"_Go to sleep. This is my house, so I have a backup for everything."_

_Tsuna pouted. Then they both close their eyes and sleep._

Reborn tsk-ed. "I asked you to work here, not to make friends." He pointed out. Tsuna scowled. Wait, did he just…_Oh, that cute little kitten just _scowled_ at me!_ Reborn's lips curled up into a smug smile. _How cute…_he felt flames starting to lick his skin. But he tried to calm down.

_This is the office_, he kept reminding himself.

"If we only work, we'll stress out."

"I'm not stressed. I work twenty four seven too."

Tsuna resist the urge to snap at Reborn. Seriously, this man is getting on his nerve. Hibari was sarcastic, but Reborn was just…just…_Argh, I don't know!_ Tsuna inhales sharply. Reborn stared in pure amusement. He was enjoying it.

"That's because you're _abnormal,_ Reborn," Tsuna shot back.

"Thank you. I know I'm different from the rest. I'm _unique._"

"You…you…Uggh…!" Tsuna was frustrated now. Curse Reborn for being born with a smart mouth. The brunet stalked back to his desk. He knew he lost. If he keeps debating, he was the one who will be pissed. So shutting up is a clever move.

Reborn couldn't hide his smile.

Since Tsuna had come, he felt his life being decorated with colorful flowers once again. The brunet was like an angel send down _just for him._ He think that they were meant for. God had met him with Nono, who surprisingly was Tsuna's grandfather. Then he helped the old man and was rewarded with Tsuna.

_I will protect you, Tsuna. I won't treat you like a tool, like how Hibari did. I know he used you as his entertainment only. He _likes_ you but I _loved_ you._

* * *

"_Milan?_ What the hell is he doing _there_?" Hibari's eyebrows joined.

"I-I don't know, Hibari-sama. According to the details you gave me, he was supposed to be in Rome, because Nono-san's company is there."

"What else." Hibari snapped.

"Er…I'm not sure about this but it looks like Tsunayoshi wasn't working with Nono. There was no new member registry on that company. But there's a new registry report in one of the company that Nono had power on," the spy told Hibari. Hibari pursed his lips.

"What company is it?"

"Acrobaleno Company."

Hibari was silent. That name sounds familiar. He tried to squeeze out his memories. Then his eyes narrowed.

* * *

"_Wow, I can't believe you've already got share in a company!" _

_The boy with black hair smirked. "Of course, my father was the friend of the owner." Then he saw Hibari glaring at him. The boy looked back challengingly. _

"_But I planned to open my own company." He told his friend._

"_What are you going to name it?" his friend asked in curiosity._

"_Acrobaleno Private…"_

* * *

"So…I knew it."

"Hibari-san…?"

"I want you to keep track on the Acrobaleno Company. I want you to scan through the list of new members in it. I want to know _everything_."

After giving more instructions, Hibari snapped his phone shut. He tried to breathe in and out, calming himself. The skylark was still processing what he had just known. He couldn't believe Tsuna had slipped into that man's hands. So easily, the brunet was taken away from him.

He felt his pride being tarnished.

A knock on the door made him look up. "Come in."

Chrome walked in, holding a small box that seems to be bought from a bakery. Bakery…they remind him of Tsuna. The woman smiled. She placed the box on the table gently. Then she opened it and took out a chocolate tart.

"Have one, Hibari-kun," she offered.

Hibari eyed the small, delicate hand. He had decided to marry Chrome for revenge. Revenge on Tsuna for lying to him for years. All through high school, he was being betrayed. Tsuna hid something that big from him. It was unforgivable, even if Tsuna had his own reason.

Slowly, he took the tart. Then he neared it to his lips and took a bite.

Bitter.

"Dark chocolate?" he found himself asking. It slipped out before he could stop it. Chrome smiled. Hibari felt the chocolate melting in his mouth. Then the taste turns sweet. His eyebrows furrows.

"Sweet, isn't it? I've always loved dark chocolates. It is bitter at first, but when it reaches your throat, it feels sweet." The purple hair plays with the end of the box. "Just like love. It might be bitter at first because you're struggling for it, but it pays off with sweetness."

Hibari did not say anything. He felt as if Chrome was pointing to their current relationship. He had been treating her indifferently since the first day they met. "You know you'll never get a place in my heart." He blurted out.

Chrome smiled a relieve smile. "I'm glad. If I did, things will get complex." She mumbled. Hibari looked at her.

"What will get complex?"

Chrome flinched. "U-Uhm, nothing." She smiled nervously. "It's nothing. I...I have to work now. See you at dinner, Hibari-kun." Then she hurried out, leaving the box of tarts for Hibari. The raven's eyes bore into the woman's back as she leaves.

He was starting to get suspicious.

* * *

"Enma-san, please don't be like this. Shimon-sama is just concerned," Adelheid said, squeezing Enma's hands. The red head pouted. "He just wants you to be happy."

Enma tried not to snort. "Happy? He knows that I liked Mukuro-kun, he knows it. Yet he tries to tear us apart." His fingers started plucking on the grass. They were in the lawn of the Shimon family. The lawn was very big, specially built for picnics, swimming, barbeque, golf and the likes.

Adelheid sighed.

"I don't get you, Enma-san. Mukuro is creepy. Plain creepy." She scowls.

"You don't know him like I do," Enma protested. "Furthermore, he was the one who saved me from those gangsters."

"Those who tried to rape you?"

Enma nodded awkwardly. Adelheid nodded. "Sorry I touched something sensitive there. You know me." She mumbled, apologetic. Enma nodded again, smiling, indicating that he was okay with it. Adelheid stood up and stretched.

"Aah, anyway Enma-san, what would you like to eat tonight?"

"Adel, I told you to stop calling me Enma-san…it sounds formal. I don't like it." The red hair said, his eyes shone with disapproval. The woman pouted.

"But Shimon-sama said—"

"_Adel_."

"Fine," she threw up her hands. "What would you like to have, _Enma_?" Enma smiled. He doesn't like people calling him with abbreviations. It sounds formal and weird. He prefers them to call him by his name. He got up too.

"Hey, do you mind if I watch you cook today?"

Adelheid arched a well-trimmed eyebrow. "Sure, why not?" though she was confused at her master's actions. Being Enma's private butler—oh, a female can be a butler too—the young master had never stepped into the kitchen. He was scared of the fire.

"But don't scream like a girl when I lit up the stove,"

"ADEL!"

* * *

"I'm tired, Reborn. And I'm _bored_. Can I go out, please?" Tsuna pleaded. He was sitting in Reborn's office for two hours and he's bored. Why? Because Reborn doesn't allow him to do anything except for serving the man espresso. And that was just one hour _once_. The arrangement of reports and stuffs were put on Lambo. The man's face was placid, as if not offended by Reborn's unfairness.

It was like that all along.

"No."

Tsuna groaned. "Just _once_, please?" The brunet whined softly. Reborn shook his head.

"Nop, I don't want you out of my sight."

"Reborn…!" Tsuna was beyond frustrated now. "All I've been doing was to serve you coffee, and its only _twice_. I need to do something."

Reborn smirked. "Give me a blowjob." He said, teasing. Tsuna's face turned red. "Don't want? Alrigh-ty, sit there like a good boy you are."

"You—"

"Don't worry. I'm nice on your first day of work. Tomorrow you shall see my real side as a boss," Reborn hummed. Tsuna shuddered. "Anyway, we're leaving early today. I planned something for you."

"Planned what?"

"If I tell you it's not a surprise anymore." Reborn snapped. Then he resumed replying his emails from other business partners. Tsuna sat there, burying his head in his hands. Four more hours…he must bear this boredom for another four hours, two hundred forty minutes and fourteen thousand four hundred seconds.

_Patience, Tsuna, patience…_

* * *

**A/N: There~ to thank you all I made this chapter longer, if it looks longer :) Thank you so much. I'm really happy. And I believe most of you reading this are females :P Alrighty then. Looks like we only have one dude here, Natsu-kun. I…I told you I'd make you scream this chapter but…MEH. IT'S IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. AT THE DAMN PARTY. I was actually planning to put the party in this chapter but I decided to plan the party scene well. By the way, Italy men are romantic besides from French men. So you get my hint. Candle lights. Yep. **

**Eto, sorry for 1827 fans, but a few chapters ahead are a little R27-ish. OTZ**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Will never own KHR –goes to emo corner-**

**Claim: Yay, I own the story!**

* * *

**A/N: We reached 101 favourites?! O.O! Lol, sorry, but for me it's a lot. It meant a lot to me too. –sobs- Thank you, dearies. You made me smile like an idiot. Who's the one hundredth person who favorite?! PROUDLY STAND UP! I'll dedicate this whole chapter for you! When I see the favorites, I was like, "101?! FUDGE…!" Yeah, I said that aloud. My tuition friends will never see me the same way again… -sobs in corner- Oh wait…they already see me indifferently when I squealed when two boys in my tuition hugged…**

**[Editted on 13 April 2013]**

* * *

"Hurry up, Tsuna!"

"W-Wait a minute…!"

Reborn rolled his eyes at the pathetic sight of Tsuna. The brunet was wobbling out of the building with a stack of paper works. Tsuna huffed as he tried to balance himself and the stacks of papers. His face was hidden behind the papers.

Finally, he reached Reborn's sports car. Only then, the man helps Tsuna to remove half of the stack and place it in his car boot. Tsuna's face was all red and he looks like he could collapse any moment. He slammed the rest of the stacks into the boot.

Reborn chortled.

Tsuna glared. "You're so mean."

"Yep, I sure am. Now get in the car."

Tsuna murmured all the way. Reborn simply ignored him by stuffing earphones into his ears. But the truth was the earphone wasn't even connected to anything. That was just an act to piss Tsuna off. And it did.

* * *

Tsuna's jaw hanged open.

In front of him, a prestigious café stood proudly. The building was cream colored and since it was night, the candles were lit and it looks really, really romantic. The brunet was still gaping at the building. Although Tsuna was rich but he rarely visits a luxury café.

He doesn't really like it.

Reborn pushed his jaw up, closing the brunet's mouth.

"Meh, it's only the outside and you're like this. We haven't got into the café yet." Reborn said, unbuckling the seat belt off himself. Tsuna blinked. Then he unbuckled himself too and followed Reborn into the café.

"I booked a two person dinner here a day ago," Reborn told the girl who looked like the manager. The girl smiled at Reborn politely. She confirmed the names and company, and then led them into a quiet room.

The room was dim but still bearable. There was a round table in the middle of the room. There was an ancient candle light (the type that has three candle in one stick) and a rose stuck into a vase. The walls were decorated with a few ancient paintings that seem to worth a lot.

The girl bowed and closed the door, leaving Reborn and Tsuna alone.

"So, do you like it?" Reborn grinned.

Tsuna was still jaw dropping. The sight before him was too…too…too hard to believe. The brunet rubbed his eyes, making sure that it was true. It was. Anyway, why did Reborn bring him here?

"Why did you bring me here…?"

Reborn smiled. The smile was genuine, not like any smile he wore before. When Tsuna saw the smile, he was starting to fidget. He was worried with Reborn's caring acts. He was afraid that he might fall for the man he hated most. Although he believes he will never return to Hibari, but he was sure he wouldn't welcome Reborn into his heart either.

He didn't want to get hurt again.

"Actually I've planned this party before you reached Italy. It's supposed to be a surprise party but I've asked to celebrate it with you only."

"Why?"

"Because this party is especially for you…? It's a welcome dinner too." Reborn said, walking behind one of the chair. Then he pulled the chair back and smiled at Tsuna.

"Please," he said. Tsuna blush a little. He walked towards the chair and sat down gracefully. Reborn then sat in front of Tsuna. The door opened and a waiter came in, serving them some food. He placed a plate of steak in front of Tsuna and Reborn. Then he popped open the wine bottle and poured the wine for both of them.

The waiter left afterwards.

"The steak here is very famous. Try it," Reborn said, cutting the steak politely.

Tsuna nodded. He took the knife and fork, cutting the steak too. Reborn stared at Tsuna when he realized that the brunet was having a hard time cutting the steak. Of course he is. The way he hold the knife was obviously wrong.

The man chuckled. Then he stood up and leaned over.

"You sure have not eaten a steak before, right? Talk about being a rich kid," Reborn mumbled, cutting the steak for Tsuna. The brunet swallowed. He could smell Reborn's cologne since the man was so near to him. The smell of espresso engulfed him too.

He felt as if he was mesmerized by the scent.

"There." Reborn's voice startled Tsuna. He snapped out from his thoughts immediately. Reborn sat down again. "I haven't seen you talking since just now, Tsuna."

"Um…I…I don't talk when I'm eating," Tsuna replied, and the answer was intended to bite Reborn. But it didn't. Instead, the man became more amused.

"You just talked."

"I didn't—Fine."

Reborn laughed softly. It was like back in high school, teasing Tsuna. But the current Tsuna was more smart-mouthed. The old Tsuna would only glare and then left. Or stay silent._Though I prefer the old, timid and shy Tsuna…_Reborn thought, _but then I'll still accept the new him._

They ate in silence. Only the sound of fork and knives clanking were heard. Tsuna was actually embarrassed to be in this room. This room was the room for couples to spend their dinner together. That was why they were given privileges to have a room for themselves.

* * *

After a few glasses of wine, Tsuna's head fell on the table. He didn't want to drink at first. But then Reborn challenged him. Only then Reborn realized that Tsuna can actually drink. Though, he fainted after the tenth glass.

Reborn was still conscious since he had a high tolerance for alcohols.

"Tsuna…wake up, we're going home…" Reborn shook the brunet's shoulders. Tsuna moaned but he didn't wake up. Finally, Reborn decided to take him home.

* * *

Reborn placed the brunet softly on his bed. Tsuna stirred a little. His face was red and he looked wasted. The man places his palm on Tsuna's cheeks and felt it burning. He went into the kitchen and got some ice packs. Then he pressed it gently and carefully around Tsuna's face.

The man then stopped moving. Only his dark, mysterious eyes were running up and down Tsuna's body. Furthermore, the brunet was sleeping in a way that makes him want to tackle Tsuna. Reborn puts away the ice packs. He leans down slowly.

Their lips almost touched but just like that, Reborn was feeling the thrill. His body throbbed. Lovingly, he pressed their lips together. Oh, how long have he yearned to taste Tsuna. How long he had wanted to feel the heat of the brunet when they were this close. He nibbles on Tsuna's lower lips while his hands stroke Tsuna's soft, brunet hair.

"Tsuna…" the man sighed against his lips before licking it. Tsuna's lips taste of alcohol but that didn't stop Reborn. He then places butterfly kisses along Tsuna's jaw. Then his lips rested on Tsuna's neck. He licked it before kissing it longingly.

The brunet moaned and Reborn froze.

"Hibari-san…"

_What…?_ Reborn pulled away and stared at Tsuna. He saw a line of tear falling from Tsuna's eyes. His heart did a familiar beat, just like how it did whenever he saw Hibari and Tsuna making out in the Disciplinary Room. Oh, he was not stalking. He's the prefect, and he just wanted to send in some reports about the misbehavior of the students.

Reborn waited for Tsuna to talk again but he didn't. The man's chest moved up and down, trying to calm his jealousy.

_Why are you jealous, Reborn? You have him in your arms already,_ his inner brain echoed. _Of course I have him, but just his body. I don't have his heart,_ Reborn thought, standing up. He loosens his tie. Silently, he was grateful that Tsuna said Hibari's name.

At least he stopped his actions. If he continued, Tsuna would hate him in the morning.

He'll resist his desires just to get Tsuna's trust.

* * *

**The next morning in Hibari's company**

It was a peaceful morning for the workers. The birds were chirping cheerfully. Cars were speeding along the road smoothly. It was pure bliss. Everything was so perfect, so calm…until their CEO step in to the building.

Hibari was emitting more and more dark aura day by day. Once he stepped into the building, he snapped at the receptionist who innocently greeted him. Then he kicked the elevator for being slow (which was in the usual speed, though) and had to use the stairs. After climbing up twenty two floors using the _stairs_, Hibari entered his office.

There, he lied down on the long couch immediately, tired.

Nothing went into his mind except for the thought of getting Tsuna back. Its cliché and he know it but all he could think was Tsuna. Recently, he had been thinking of the same thing.

_What can I do to make him return to me?_

The office was silent for a moment. Then it came to him. Slowly, his lips curled up. _Although his family is rich, but I bet all my properties that Nono is a money-face,_ he thought, smirking. Silently, he thought that this was a good idea. All the herbivore wanted was just money, and more money.

It was not hard to buy the man's heart.

He got up and fished his cell phone out from his pocket. Then he dialed the man's number. Nono picked up after a few seconds.

"Nono Sawada?"

"I thought we've had our deal."

Hibari smirked. "I didn't forget that. But I have a better deal, Nono."

"Spill," Nono sounded hesitated though.

"I want to buy Tsunayoshi Sawada."

Nono laughed. "Are you kidding me, young man? You want to buy him? Who do you think my grandson is? A prostitute…?"

Hibari resist the urge to snap at the man. He had to keep calm so that Nono would listen to him.

"What if I say I want to buy Tsunayoshi Sawada for a billion dollars?"

* * *

**A/N: Not much action, I know… :/ And I told you that you'll SCREAM at me. Did you let out a yell of frustration when I stopped Reborn from progressing? :D Lol, maybe you didn't. I failed so epically at the dinner part. Anyway, I'll let you guess Nono's answer~ but duh, it's so obvious. I have been wondering for a few days now…So far, which part of this story do you like? I know there's some plot holes too –sob sob- but they will be covered ASAP.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Don't own characters**

**Claim: Story**

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the favorite, subscriptions and reviews. This chapter is written while listening to Beyoncé's "Halo". It kind of suits the scene. Despite I'm writing this in tear because this is the THIRD time I'm rewriting it—thanks to someone who stepped on my laptop wire—I still want to give you guys the best. Thank you. :')**

**[13 April 2013]**

* * *

There was a heavy silence. Nono seemed to be thinking and weighing about Hibari's proposal.

Hibari smirked. He knew he had captured Nono's weakness. "So, what do you think, Nono? One billion dollars and I get my thing back."

The man was silent. Hibari was sure the man would agree, after all money was all he ever wanted. But Nono's next sentence shocked him.

"No…just keep your money to yourself."

Now, _that_ was certainly not what Hibari had expected. The skylark's eyebrows furrowed and he pursed his lips. Nono just declined one fucking billion dollars. Wow, world new record, the raven muttered sarcastically.

"One billion dollars and I want my toy back."

Ah, typical Hibari. He was just _that_ stubborn. And he considered Tsuna his toy to ease his needs though at times he had wondered; was the brunet just his toy…or he feels more than that? The memories in the Disciplinary Room—when Tsuna was hugging him—came back.

He knows the brunet loved him.

But Hibari wasn't one to admit that he was too, in love with Tsuna. He was in denial—no, he wasn't in denial. He was just not ready. He wants the brunet, of course, but to him, Tsuna was just his toy. What a rude word to use, but it was kind of true.

He tried again. "Imagine what you can do with one billion dollars, Nono." He said through gritted teeth. Nono had just turned down a proposal that anyone would want.

"I'm afraid no, because Tsuna is already taken by someone," Nono replied quietly.

"By Reborn, that guy with girly sideburns, huh?" Somehow, Hibari had managed to figure out the person that was with Tsuna. The hints were already so obvious—the company Tsuna was working in, and the voice of the person who picked up his call to Tsuna's cell phone was very familiar.

He had successfully joined the puzzles together, much to his pleasure.

"He's more reliable than you."

Hibari's face was nonchalant, but frustration flashed in his onyx eyes. He was sitting on the couch, arranging suitable words to persuade Nono. This was harder than he thought.

A knock on the door snapped him out of his thinking. A petite figure appeared and he scowls. The girl paused, and then bow down. "I'm sorry, Hibari-kun! I didn't know you're busy—" Hibari raised a hand to stop her from talking. She shut up immediately.

"Hold on," he said to the phone. Then he looked at Chrome. The girl looked scared. "What?"

"U-Um, nothing actually…it's just that I heard you just snapped at the receptionist…she was crying just now—"

"Because of _that_ you're interrupting me? Are you working in this company? No, right? Although you're my fiancée but please bear in mind that you have no rights to step into this building any time you like." The raven snapped. Chrome swallowed.

"O-Okay, I'm sorry." She mumbled before closing the door slowly. As much as it hurts, she kept in mind that she was _not_ hurt. He's just her fake fiancé after all. No feelings committed.

Hibari breathed a sigh of frustration. Nono listened in silence. Although Hibari had his hands covering the mouth piece, the man could still listen crystal clear. Now another plan was swirling in his mind. He had to get Hibari trust Chrome and when he did Hibari will be going down.

He chuckled and Hibari grimaced.

"What are you laughing at." He snapped again. "Anyway, back to the talk just now. Yes, or no, Nono? Only one of that two is allowed; nothing else."

Nono hesitated. "Why are you so persistent in getting back my grandson?" he asked suddenly. Honestly, he didn't know why people were after his grandson. Hibari groaned.

"Because he is mine. End of the boring story."

Nono pursed his lips. One billion dollars, just for Tsuna, was too much. He never really care or fancy Tsuna. The brunet was just one of his chess piece. "Oh…okay."

"_So_?" Hibari was getting annoyed now. He was fighting back the urge to yell at Nono.

"Actually, you shouldn't talk to me. You should have talked to Reborn."

"You're telling me this after the long talking?!" He couldn't believe his ears. The raven feels like he was being trolled by Nono. He gripped his cell phone tightly. "Listen, Nono. I won't talk to that guy. I just want _your_ answer. It's your grandson after all."

"After he lied to you, you still want him? I'm impressed, young man." Nono's voice returned to business like. Then he paused. "But I can't accept your offer." _Chrome is going to pull you down,_ he smirked. "If you want Tsuna back, prove to me that you can do all that without a single dollar."

* * *

Tsuna was mad.

Right, you read that correctly. He was downright mad and pissed and angry and frustrated and annoyed—anything that relates to unhappy. Why? Let's go back to what happened in the morning just now.

_Tsuna woke up and was greeted by Reborn's face. The brunet yelped and jumped out of the bed. Reborn chortles and bends up._

"_Time to work, Tsuna, I'm not going to let you go. I'll show you how I work as a boss from today." The man said, walking towards the door. Before that, he paused at the full length mirror to check his appearance. "I'll give you thirty minutes before I 'punish' you." he winks._

_Tsuna blushed. After Reborn went out, he walked into the bathroom and showered. He was dressing up when he saw it. Saw what?_

_That red mark on his neck._

_A hickey._

_**H-i-c-k-e-y.**_

"_REBORN!"_

The whole morning he became a mute. He didn't even greet the girl who helped them to press the elevator. He did not smile at the cafeteria waiter and he did not even acknowledged Reborn's existence.

He was sulking at his desk. Reborn had tried to apologise in the morning and until just now—lunch, before he got tired and threw a stack of papers on Tsuna's desk, asking him to sign all of them and type a few letters.

The brunet said nothing but did it nevertheless.

Reborn even bought lunch for Tsuna, placing it on his desk. Tsuna ignored it completely, choosing to starve himself. Reborn rolled his eyes. Tsuna was not Tsuna today. He did not like it, not even one bit.

"Tsuna…"

"…" Tap, tap, tap; the sound of keyboard being tapped on continues.

"Stop sulking, Tsuna."

Tap, tap, and tap.

The man grunted. "Fine, I'm sorry okay? Was drunk last night," he explained. Oh…he wasn't drunk. Just sober, or else he wouldn't remember it. "And you moaned too."

Shades of scarlet could be seen painting Tsuna's pale face. Still, he tried to ignore Reborn and continues typing the letters. He hated how his hand was shaking and he keeps typing the wrong words. The fact that he moaned was an embarrassing fact; he didn't want to remember it.

"Though not my name…"

His head shot up. Not Reborn's name? Then…OH SHIT. Did he moan…that name…?

"It was Hibari Kyouya's."

Damn. He was right. That makes him blush even more. His eyes met Reborn's and he saw the pain flashing in his ex-senior's eyes. Slowly, a weird feeling crept into his heart but was quickly slapped away. No, he did not want to grow any feelings towards Reborn.

"Sorry about moaning his name, you must've felt _so_ hurt." Tsuna bit out, and immediately regret it when Reborn's eyes darken. The man stared at Tsuna intensely and the brunet shuddered. Tsuna was a little surprised when Reborn smiled.

"Finally, after six hours, you've uttered ten words. Proves that you're not mute," the man chuckled. His heart did feel that pain when Tsuna said those ten words but at least the brunet talked. It was enough.

Tsuna gaped. This man was unbelievable! He was supposed to ignore Tsuna and never talked to him again for those words. But yet…"Aren't you hurt?" Tsuna asks quietly. Reborn lay back on his leather chair and smirked.

"Of course I am, Tsuna. But you talking to me just wash away the pain."

Tsuna bit his lips. Stop being so nice to me, Reborn! I can't fall for you!

* * *

"I'm sorry I can't visit you as often…" Enma muttered apologetically. The man just smiled and stroked his red hair. Enma sighed and moved nearer towards the man. He buried his face in the man's chest, inhaling his scent.

Slowly, his chin was tilted up and his lips met his lover's. "Mukuro…" he muttered through the kisses. Mukuro said nothing but continues kissing the red hair, sending tingling sensations through the boy's body. The kiss deepens, growing needier.

Enma tangled his fingers into Mukuro's hair, pulling him closer. This is the result of meeting twice a month. And it was secretly, too. If Shimon knew about this, he would never let Mukuro wander freely in this world. The man would've been behind the bars for intimating with an underage boy.

Oh…yeah. Enma was just seventeen, not yet eighteen. Though he will, after two more months, so before that they have to be cautious so that Shimon doesn't catch them. Though the man had already known about their relationships and he had given Enma a warning. A warning he will never forget.

"Ahem…one hour up, Enma. Time to go home; Shimon-sama will be home in an hour." A voice interrupted. Mukuro was just half way unbuttoning Enma's shirt. Enma was half way unbuckling Mukuro's pants.

Both of them sighed.

"Can't we stay longer, Adel?" Enma tried.

Adelheid shook her head. "I'm afraid not. Shimon-sama will be back soon, and I have to get the dinner ready. You know Shimon-sama loved my cooking," Adelheid added with a proud expression. Enma rolled his eyes. Then he turned towards Mukuro.

"Sorry…dad will be home. I—"

"Hush, it's okay. So I'll see you next month?" Mukuro smiled, giving the red head a soft, chaste kiss.

"Yeah…I…I guess." Enma wanted to cry. He wanted to tell his father to stop all this for once and all. Enma was actually going to be engaged with another girl—his father's business partner's daughter—right when he was eighteen. He didn't tell Mukuro though; he didn't want to hurt the man.

After a few talking and tears, Enma left with Adelheid. Mukuro sat on his own bed, smiling at his palm which had just caressed Enma's cheeks a few seconds just now. Next month…, he chuckled with hurt eyes. _That's a long time, Enma…that means we can only meet four more times before you belong to someone else._

Of course he knew. Right from the start.

* * *

"What are you talking about? You mean our company lost twenty thousand three days ago?" Hibari snapped. "Why didn't you tell me?"

The worker stammered. "I-I-Well, at first w-we—"

"Talk _rightly_."

"Yes! Um…At first we thought it was a mistake, so we did not tell you and checked ourselves, then we found out that someone withdraw twenty thousand from the company's bank—"

SLAM.

Hibari gritted his teeth. Who would do such outrageous thing? Who had those guts to—his eyes narrowed. "Call Chrome Dokuro in, NOW," Hibari said his tone dark. If she was the one who withdraw it, Hibari wouldn't hesitate to do anything.

Chrome came in later with a calm face. "You called, Hibari-san."

Hibari whipped his head around, glaring at the woman. "Why did you do it?"

"Do what?" Chrome looked surprised.

"That twenty thousand dollars; who gave you the permission to withdraw them…?!" Hibari was mad. Really mad and even more when Chrome chuckled.

"Hibari-san, I do not even have the company's bank account's number, and I don't know anything about this company since you asked me not to. And why should I take your money? I have my own savings that grandfather send to me every month. It was more than I need."

Chrome's explanation made Hibari silent. Slowly, he thinks she was right. Chrome did not even know the numbers to his account, let alone the company's. So who's the culprit?

* * *

Slowly, the figure smirked. "Hibari, Hibari…bet you did not think that it was _me_." The figure chuckled, voice ringing through the room. "You hide everything from me, but I could still reveal it," a smile crept on its face.

"I'm sorry. This is an order." With that, the long fingers tapped on the keyboard, accessing the company's account and thirty thousand were withdraw from the balance.

* * *

**A/N: Tried to do it longer, but I guess I'll make a cliff-hanger there. Feel free to guess the culprit. ;) Bet you didn't expect it too. Thank you for being so patient with my crappy writing. You guys are the reason I fought back the tears of frustration and continue typing till the end. By the way, love the date today. 12.12.12. My favourite number; 12 everywhere. :D Lol haha btw what's with the result of the poll...?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Doesn't own the characters**

**Claim: Owns the story**

* * *

**A/N: Lol. I went for a vacation. Sorry. Anyway, this is not necessary but I went to NU'est show case with my sister and holy shit. I got love struck by Bae Kho, the guy who managed to steal my breath away with ONE wave. Yes, wave. Being the crazy fans me and my sister was, we followed them to the washroom and waited outside. So when they come out, we snapped their photos and they were smiling! Gosh. I'm melting. :DDD**

* * *

It has been a few weeks and Nono hadn't heard from Hibari ever since. The skylark had literally disappeared off the surface of the Earth after he challenged the man. Tsuna wasn't allowed to look for him either. Hibari's number was deleted and they made sure Tsuna had no copy of his number anywhere. Reborn tried to cheer Tsuna up and care for the brunet so he would like him.

And yes, Tsuna did _like_ Reborn but not that kind of like. It was more to a friend love. But Reborn—being the stubborn man he is; did that sound familiar?—he tried and tried again.

Reborn didn't like how Tsuna would sit on his desk, day dreaming. What was the content, it was obvious. Tsuna was thinking about Hibari Kyouya, the man who treats him more like a toy than a boyfriend. Hibari hadn't mentioned anything about breaking up, and so did Tsuna.

So basically, it was like giving a break to each other.

* * *

**Sawada's Enterprise**

"You've done a good job," Nono praised the figure standing there. The figure smiled a little. Nono tapped on his desk, his brain building up more plots. The figure was patient. It waited there obediently, not even moving an inch. That was the reason Nono trusted the figure.

After five minutes, the old man snapped his fingers.

"How much left?" he asks.

"Around five million dollars, Nono-san," the figure replied.

Nono smirked. Five million dollars…Left with those small amounts, Hibari Kyouya had offered him a billion dollars. And he could not figure out why. Was he desperate? Or was his possessiveness level too high? Maybe it was his ego. He didn't know.

"How much did you withdraw, Mukuro?"

The figure—Mukuro Rokudo—bowed his head low. He was adopted by Nono together with his sister, Chrome Dokuro. Well, Chrome wasn't really his sister. They met in the orphan's house. Since then, Chrome relied on Mukuro and the bluenette would try his best to take care of his sister. When they met Nono, the man was still a good man and a caring grandfather.

Then the years passed. When Mukuro reached twenty four and Chrome twenty, Nono told them about his plan to pull Tsunayoshi away from Hibari Kyouya who was said to be a threat to the company. Not knowing the tense in the atmosphere, they agreed.

While Chrome was assigned to marry Hibari to get Tsuna heart broken, Mukuro was given the task to remove Hibari's account cash little by little—but obvious, like Nono had said. If Hibari had found out and demand an answer, Nono had already prepared the answer. All he wanted was for Hibari Kyouya to disappear forever, or at least bankrupt so that his company wouldn't be affected.

Hibari Kyouya, at the age of twenty two, was the successful CEO of the Hibari family's business. At such young age, many would still struggle to learn everything and would still be studying. But Hibari need not. When his age strikes twenty, he had already replaced his father and holds the power to thousands of branches all around the world. The raven was clever, stern, responsible, cool and a _threat_. That was what Nono was afraid of. Hibari could take his company anytime he wanted—with planning, of course.

_But I wonder why does he have five million dollars only in his account? He couldn't have been that poor?_

Nono couldn't figure out why. The disappearance of Hibari Kyouya pleases him but at the same time makes him frustrated. He knows the skylark was planning something, but he did not know what it was. _I must be careful,_ he thought.

"Around two hundred thousand dollars only," Mukuro replied. Nono took a deep breath. "I know what are you thinking about, Nono-san. I was wondering about the same thing too."

Nono looked up. He knew he could trust Mukuro. The man had helped him a lot and so far, his performance was satisfactory. Nono exhale.

* * *

"I planned to go for a holiday tomorrow, "Reborn informed Tsuna who was sitting on the floor, playing with his X-box.

"Just go as far as you could." The brunet muttered in return. His hands and fingers were busy so he couldn't really think of anything to reply. The game was too interesting and addictive that he had already sat there for two hours. Reborn had gone downstairs for tea, and then had showered and Tsuna was still there.

Reborn chuckled. "How could you?" Tsuna did not reply. His fingers were moving all around the controller. "Tsuna, stop the game. It's shower time." Reborn demanded father-like voice.

Bang, dush, bang.

The sound of the game filled the atmosphere.

"Die."

Reborn blinked. He looked at the screen and his eyes widened in amusement. Tsuna had named the enemy 'Reborn' and the player 'Tsuna'. And 'Tsuna' was now bashing 'Reborn'—oh, 'Reborn' KO-ed. Reborn laughed. Tsuna pouted a little.

"Too bad this is a game. It would be better it was real." Tsuna said directly.

"If it was real, I've already tackled you to the ground and topped you, Tsuna," Reborn whispered huskily into Tsuna's ears. The brunet shivered. Recently, Reborn had started to make moves towards him. This thrilled him but at the same time scared him. He wasn't ready yet. He took the advice of himself and Reborn—forgets Hibari.

Meh, of course he couldn't. Whenever Reborn touches him, he would imagine it was Hibari. Like last night…

"_Hi-Hibari-san—"_

"_Hush…call me Kyouya…" the skylark whispered against Tsuna's thigh. His hot breath caresses Tsuna's pale skin as his lips travelled along it. The brunet shuddered a little at the contact. _

"_K-Kyouya…" Tsuna moaned. Hibari rubbed his index finger at Tsuna's opening, teasing it. Tsuna panted. When Hibari's finger wriggles in, his back arches in response. Hibari started moving around, his fingers in Tsuna and his other hand rubbing Tsuna's abs._

_When he feels that Tsuna was wet enough, he pulls out his finger and licks it. The sight made Tsuna's erection to throb and he bit his lips, trying to supress the pleasure and desires. The moment Hibari plunged in was the best moment for Tsuna. He moans loudly, fingers tangled into Hibari's hair and legs on the skylark's shoulders. Hibari thrust in, groaning a little when he feels that Tsuna's wall was clenching his cock to hard._

_Forcing himself in, his member managed to graze on something sensitive. He knows it when the brunet suddenly gasped. Hibari smirked. He rams into Tsuna mercilessly and the other boy grabbed the bed sheet tightly. _

"_Kyouya…! F-Faster…Qu-Quick…" Tsuna's moans arouse the skylark even more causing him to go faster and deeper. The sound of skin slapping on each other filled the atmosphere. It wasn't long before the skylark shuddered and release into Tsuna. _

_The brunet pulled Hibari down, hugging him tightly as the skylark pulls out. Then they shared another kiss before snuggling together under the covers._

That was the content of Tsuna's wet dreams.

* * *

The very night, Reborn forced Tsuna to pack his clothes so they could go to holiday _together,_ which displease the brunet a lot. After packing, Tsuna got on the bed, ignoring Reborn.

Since Tsuna came, he had hogged the whole bed. Reborn preferred to sleep on the mattress so that he could still share the same room with the brunet. He didn't mind if his back hurts or he couldn't sleep at night and would stayed up the whole night, staring at the sleeping Tsuna. Tsuna did not know of course.

The next morning, when Reborn woke up Tsuna was already gone. The man grunted as he got up and walked into the bathroom. He brushed his teeth and gel his hair before heading downstairs. He found Tsuna sitting on the counter, talking to the pastier guy—Colonnello. When the blonde saw Reborn he raised a hand and smiled at him. Reborn nodded back.

Tsuna did not turn around. He ignored Reborn's presence and continues enjoying the chocolate parfait that Colonnello made. It was delicious. Reborn nudged Tsuna.

"You're not going to invite me to eat?" he asks.

"No." Tsuna replied and continues eating. Reborn laughed and Colonnello smiled.

"Very well, then. Hey Col, get me your special dessert, the 'Rainbow Pudding'. "Reborn said. Tsuna's head shot up at the words. Rainbow Pudding sounds delicious to him. Reborn noticed it but he remained poker face as revenge to Tsuna's actions just now.

The brunet pouted. He finishes his parfait quickly and left the counter. Reborn chuckled.

* * *

Tsuna walked into Reborn's room—or _their_ room like how Reborn said—and threw himself on the bed. He rolled around, mind wandering.

_Grr, I should stop thinking about him. I've said I will forget him and be stronger. He would regret for pushing me away,_ and then he thought about Reborn. _I didn't know he was this nice. He wasn't this caring in high school. He's too nice, I don't deserve him._

Maybe he should try to be as mean as he could to Reborn so that the man would hate him and shun him out. The thought made Tsuna nod.

He got out of the bed and walked towards Reborn's closet. The first thing he took was Reborn's favourite suit. How did he know? Oh, Reborn told him everything. _Bad decision, Reborn_... then he look around for certain stationery. When he found it, he grinned.

* * *

Reborn walked upstairs, carrying the pudding. He wanted to share it with Tsuna. But when he opens the door, the plate of pudding fell and shattered on the floor, startling Tsuna. Both of them stared at each other before Reborn managed to let out a strangled word.

"Tsuna…?"

The brunet laughed nervously. He had done it so 'bravely' just now, so why when Reborn opens the door he felt as if his heart fell out? He saw Reborn's eyes bearing into the item he was destroying and bit his lips. The dark stare of the man made his shiver in fear. His eyes then averted to the shattered plate on the floor.

Reborn is going to hate him now.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry you got boring with this crappy story. _ And I have been meaning to ask this since chapter 7. Why, why did you guys alerted this story then dis-alert it? I mean, when I saw it was 187 alerts, I grinned. Then I checked again, it was 186. I don't get it. That goes with the favourite. Well, not like I'm angry or what. Just…frustrated…Anyway, review! :)) **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Doesn't own**

**Claim: Owns the story**

* * *

**A/N: -dodges readers' grenades- Nuuuu….! I apologize for the late updates. T_T As I've said in my profile, I'm in my senior year so life's a bitch, peoples! I'm currently squished by the home works and reference books…and I'm trying to juggle my time between school, tuitions, revisions, homework, Wattpad, Fan fiction and stuffs…so my timetable is PACKED okay, P-A-C-K-E-D! And then, here comes the Lord of all Evil—THE AUTHOR'S BLOCK! I was actually crying, because I'm frustrated I lost all my ideas for this story and I can't write a **_**single**_** word. All I do was to stare at the blank screen.**

* * *

Both of them sat in silence. They were in the dining room. Reborn was sitting in front of the brunet, his arms folded together. His lips were set in a thin line, which indicated that he was angry. Hell yeah, the brunet actually had the guts to _cut_ his favorite suit—the suit which he used for important meetings. And it cost not three zeros, but four fucking zeros!

Tsuna swallowed, looking down.

He did not dare to lift his head to meet with Reborn's dark eyes that seemed to penetrate through his heart. In a romantic and scary way but in this case, scary it is. Colonnello arched an eyebrow. He was wiping the dishes clean when Reborn stomped downstairs with a scared Tsuna. The blonde decided not to interfere. He whistled away into the kitchen, giving Reborn and Tsuna space to talk.

"Why did you do it," Reborn said suddenly. Tsuna flinched. "Why did you cut my suit with that pair of scissors? _Why_?"

Tsuna bit his lips. It was now or never. He took a deep breath and mustered up all the courage to look at Reborn. He felt himself trembling but that was not the point now. His eyes looked everywhere except Reborn's eyes.

"I-I don't like you."

The man's eyes widened slightly at that direct reason. "You don't like me so you destroyed one of my most prized possessions?" he asked, a little amused. Tsuna nodded.

"I hate you. I-I don't like when you get all close with me. I don't like when you treat me nicely. I-I…I just hate you," Tsuna said quietly, but loud enough for Reborn to hear. "You were mean to me in high school. Now, you're all protective and stuff. Please…please stop it."

"Why?"

The brunet licked his lips.

_Say it, Tsuna, say it! Admit that you're scared of falling for the guy who you swore to hate! _He tried to look at Reborn and was slightly annoyed when the man's eyes twinkled with amusement and curiosity.

"Why must I stop doing all the things you stated?" Reborn asked again, his lips curling up.

"U-Um…" _Say it! No, I can't…but I have to say it! Why do I feel like something tying my tongue?_ "N-No reason, j-just stop…"

Reborn leaned forward. "Are you afraid of falling in love with me?" he asked, half teasing. His anger was fading away, but it was still there. Tsuna flinched. Bingo, he thought. Does Reborn have some kind of mind-reading ability? The brunet grabbed the hem of his own shirt.

"I-I will never fall in love with you no matter what, Reborn! You're an idiot, lunatic, psycho, sadist, heartless, filthy and…and…" Tsuna's voice trailed away as he tried to come up with something else. Reborn smirked.

"And…?" he prompted.

"And…and…you're a bastard." Tsuna said finally. Reborn chortled.

"Is that the best you could say?"

Tsuna groaned in frustration. "So basically, you hate me because I'm an idiot, lunatic, psycho, sadist, heartless, filthy and a bastard so you destroyed my suit, hmm?" Reborn asked. "How very…amusing," He concluded, lying back on the dining chair.

Tsuna did not say anything. He bit back the urge to snap at the man in front of him. Colonnello appeared from the kitchen, placing two plates of desserts on the table.

"I guess you two had cooled down? Have some cake," he said, smiling. Tsuna smiled back at Colonnello, grateful that the blonde had saved him…somehow. Reborn stared at Colonnello. He did not like the way that the blonde was smiling at Tsuna. _His_ Tsuna. Colonnello was known for being a playboy in his high school days. Recently, the blonde had just admitted to Reborn he likes Lambo.

"So why the fuck are you staring at him?" Reborn muttered, glaring at the two who were laughing at each other.

* * *

Reborn's cell phone vibrated and he fished it out from his pocket. He stared at the caller ID then glanced at Tsuna who was playing with his phone on the bed. The man walked out from the room and all the way to the lawn. Only then he answered. It was strange that the phone could actually vibrate that long, considering that Reborn's house was majestic.

"I thought you've died," Reborn said once he answered.

"Died? Not so easy. Before I get back him, kill your hope of seeing my corpse." The man on the other line snapped.

"Sure thing, but I cannot promise you this thing," Reborn said, his voice hushed because he was just standing below his room's balcony. He was sitting on a lazy chair nearby the swimming pool. "I cannot promise you that I can give back his heart which I had already taken."

The other man was silent. Reborn continued.

"And I have been wondering this one thing. Why did you accept Nono's deal when you don't have that much in your account?" Reborn asked. He was not curious; he was just amused by the way this man works. He was not afraid of taking risks.

"I'd do anything even if I have nothing to get him back to _me_," the man said. "It is better than you; who do _nothing_ although you have everything."

It was Reborn's turn to stay silent. He was willing to do anything to get back his boyfriend although he had nothing. Suddenly he felt like a jerk for pulling them apart. But in this game, one of them has to step back and get hurt. Reborn's pride was too high to be the one that steps back. He wanted to win.

He'll do anything to push the third party out.

"You realized you've done a stupid mistake, didn't you?" he said quietly. "I bet you're regretting."

The man laughed darkly. "I know better than you, herbivore. I know if I don't accept that old man's proposal, I'll be stepped on. If I accepted it, at least he told me something I have never known." He said.

"That Tsuna was a rich kid?"

"I don't mind that. What I know is my heart had grown fond of him. I wanted him by my side." Hibari admitted. There was nothing to hide from Reborn. If that man wanted to play this triangle game, then he is in. But he will make sure he wins.

"After all those times you raped him?"

"It was not rape," he snapped. "It was called 'make love'."

"Making love without love." Reborn retorted. He could imagine the skylark rolling his eyes. He smirked a little. "Isn't it?"

"This is getting nowhere. Listen, I'm calling you just to tell you that I am alive. Do not tell anyone about this. This is _our_ game and you'd better let Tsunayoshi stay out of this. And one more thing, I'm using public phone so don't bother saving it."

"But it has your name on it."

"Forget it. I'm dumping my card into the lake. Get ready to be bitten to death when I come back." Hibari said, hanging up. Reborn's eyebrows furrowed. Lake…? Why on Earth would Hibari Kyouya be at the _lake_?

Where is he?

The man shook his head. He stuffed his phone into his pocket and turned around. His eyes widened a little when he saw Colonnello standing there, hands in pocket and leaning against the wall. He quickly returned back to his cool self.

"Were you eavesdropping?" Reborn asked angrily. Colonnello chuckled.

"Sorry, but Tsuna asked me to look for you," the blonde said. He stared at Reborn. "Was that Tsuna's boyfriend?"

"**_Ex_**-boyfriend," Reborn corrected him. "They broke up."

"You're really cruel Reborn." the blonde said.

"And why am I accused of that?"

"You played around. I know _I_ have done it too, but it's not fair to the hearts you are breaking. For an example, Lambo," Colonnello said quietly. "I believe he's very sad that you've chosen Tsuna instead of him. He stayed with you throughout these years and I really admired his loyalty. Not once he gave in when I flirted with him. And then there's Tsuna. I doubt he had any feelings for you, Reborn. He might _like_ you but he doesn't _love_ you like how he loved his boy—ex-boyfriend." Colonnello nagged.

Reborn's eyes turned dark and calculative.

"And of all people, why him Reborn?" the blonde asked, curious.

"There is no reason for liking someone, Col," Reborn said, shoving out of his way as he walked back into the house. Colonnello shook his head.

"Three can play the game, Reborn, but only two will win. The one who will have their heart broken is going to be _you_." he called out. Reborn ignored him and walked into the house. The blonde scratched his head again. Then he walked into the house through the back door. He liked the back door more.

Weird guy.

* * *

Tsuna looked up just when Reborn walked in. He sat on the bed, staring as the man walked towards the wardrobe.

"Are we cool, Reborn?" he asked suddenly.

He was aiming for Reborn to hate him, so why the hell is he worrying about Reborn?

Reborn did not say anything. He was confused and angry now. He was in no mood to talk. The man took out the outfit for tomorrow and hung them. Then he removed his watch and lied on the mattress on the floor, closing his eyes. Soon, his gentle snores could be heard.

The brunet bit his lips.

_Reborn is still mad at me,_ he thought. _But that's good; at least he wouldn't treat me nice anymore. I won't be guilty to Hibari-san now…_But what was that little pinch of pain he felt when Reborn ignored him? Did he really want this? His eyes started to water. It was his choice. He sighed. Why was thing so complicated? Why didn't he ask Hibari if that girl was really his fiancée? Why?

Tired of thinking, he finally fell asleep on the king sized bed. Reborn opened his eyes when he heard silence. He sat up slowly and saw Tsuna sleeping. He stared at the brunet before sighing, frustrated. He threw away his covers and walked downstairs to get himself drunk.

Drunk to forget everything—at least for tonight.

* * *

**A/N: So this chapter is all about Reborn and Tsuna. No Enma, no Nono, no Mukuro and stuffs. Depressing chapter, I shall say, or maybe just a filler lol. And then there's something. I know many of you voted R27 for this story, so I shall give you more, but as we moved into the finishing chapters, you will start to get more 1827. So yeah, that's the sign that the story is ending. :P If you have read this, make a sentence with "chocolates" in your review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Doesn't own the characters**

**Claim: Owns the crappy story…**

* * *

**A/N: Wow, 200+ alerts and 130+ favorites?! I am honestly thrilled and touched. In case you've wondered…this is my third story which has reached 21k hits. –sobs- Okay, enough of the drama. There's a lot more in the story. :P**

**SO MANY CHOCOLATES. I'M GETTING FATTER.  
**

* * *

Sunlight ray shone in and the brunet blinked twice to regain his sight. He yawned and sat up slowly, looking around. His view fell on the empty mattress beside the bed. The bed was not made up like usual, the bed sheet messy and crumbled. Tsuna wondered if the man had gone to work. Oh, scratch that. It was Sunday today.

_Which remind me of what he said, _the brunet thought.

He pushed away the covers and went into the bathroom to clean himself. He seemed to have forgotten what happened. Well, not until he walked downstairs and found a wasted Reborn at the counter. He was lying on his arms in a sitting position. Tsuna approached the man slowly and shook his shoulders.

"Reborn…?" he called out softly.

Then suddenly, he remembered what happened last night. Reborn was mad at him for destroying his possession and had ignored him. Tsuna bit his lips. He thought of leaving the man there but when he recalled what he was supposed to say, he shook the man's shoulders again.

Reborn stirred. Slowly, he opened an eye and saw a worry looking Tsuna. He pushed himself up from the table and shook his head slowly.

"Are you alright, Re—"

"I'm fine."

Tsuna was taken aback by the short answer. _Maybe he's still mad,_ he comforted himself. He smiled and walked towards the fridge. "I'll get you something to drink," he said. Reborn said nothing. He just sat there, staring at Tsuna. The brunet opened a can of cold drink to Reborn. Reborn took it and drank it without a word.

Then he stood up to leave.

"Um, Reborn…?" he turned. "I…I was just wondering, if you remembered about what you say. You know, the holiday—"

"Unpack them. I'm not in the mood for holiday anymore," Tsuna was stumped. "I will be at the office today so don't bother to wait for me during lunch." Reborn said his voice distant.

Tsuna was surprised by the sudden change of Reborn's behavior. He believed Reborn was not only mad at him. So what was he? Nevertheless, Tsuna smiled slowly. "Alright, I will busy myself with things. Should I go to the office too?" he asked.

"No, today is Sunday. So that means you're not needed." Then Reborn left.

_You're not needed._

That sentence felt like an arrow wrapped in ice and pierced right through his heart. It felt cold and it hurt. _What game are you playing, Reborn? Why are you so unpredictable? What are you playing?_ Tsuna asked, but of course he couldn't get the answer. Reborn was another man he couldn't understand, just like Hibari.

They were unpredictable. They were hot and cold, on and off. It confused Tsuna a lot. He felt like a lost bunny hunting for the hunter when the hunter's not around. It left him in questions and he is curious; which leads him to being needy.

He still hasn't figured out the game the men loved to play.

* * *

Reborn smirked slowly. _Looks like it works, he's confused._ Silently, he praised himself as he dressed up to get ready to work. He had thought of this when he was getting himself drunk last night. But wait, he wasn't drunk at all. He had only consumed a glass of wine and poured the rest to the sink. It was just an act to convinced Tsuna.

He had figured out to play the game of trap with Tsuna. Basically, he would be nice to Tsuna today, and all cold with him the other day. He was sure the boy would want to find out what happened. He believed that it will make the boy to come nearer to him. And soon, the boy would fall for him. Reborn noticed Tsuna's pushing away tactic was to avoid him to fall for Reborn.

_Well played, Tsuna. But you're not the only one who knows how to play._

* * *

Knock, knock.

Reborn looked up. "Come in," he said and returned back to his work. The door opened and closed. A figure walked towards Reborn and sat in front of him. The man looked up and was surprised to look at that face.

"I thought you've disappeared off the Earth," Reborn said, mockery in his voice. The raven smirked and pushed himself upwards and leaned in so that his face and Reborn's almost touched. He could feel the man's breath on his own face.

"Well, I've come back," he whispered. "And I wanted to get back what's mine."

"Why did you left in the first place?"

Hibari chuckled at that direct question. "I have a proposal for you. After these few months, I have come to a conclusion. We're stupid for fighting over this small matter, over this one boy. Nono told me to get him without money. So, I came up with this deal." He said, onyx eyes searching Reborn's dark eyes.

"And what is the proposal?"

"It seems that we both are crazy for Tsunayoshi," Hibari said, leaning back. Reborn stayed silent. "Have you ever heard of 'sharing is caring'?"

Reborn's eyes widened a little. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"I am willing to share him with you."

* * *

Tsuna sighed, stabbing the pudding with the spoon. Colonnello chuckled at the brunet. "What happened? Did Reborn upset you?" he asked, still smiling. What Tsuna loved about Colonnello was the man's lenient smile. He was not selfish to smile. Tsuna sighed.

"I'm confused, Col," he admitted. "Reborn is driving me mad."

It was true. The man was haunting him day and night, aside from Hibari. But recently, Reborn's image seemed to swallow Hibari's and eventually pushing him out of the picture. Tsuna tried to pull Hibari back in but Reborn's image kept getting larger. He was touched by the man's sincerity to get him. He didn't even try to take advantage when he had the chance to, not even when he was drunk.

Now that the man had distant himself, he felt lonely all of a sudden.

Colonnello laughed. "You still don't know about him, eh?" he asked. Tsuna mumbled something. The blonde shook his head, amused. "He's an interesting man, Tsuna. He doesn't open up for anyone before. He doesn't bring anyone back here." He said.

Tsuna blinked.

"You're lucky to have him, Tsuna. Years ago, when we were in high school, I know he loved to bully you. Throwing your Mathematics book into the bin so that you got a detention, throwing your bag into the fountain, destroying your locker…do you know why he did all those?"

Tsuna shook his head.

"He likes you," Colonnello said. Tsuna swallowed.

"B-But I'm just the useless boy in high school. I'm not pretty or clever like the other boys he used to date—"

"It was your personality that he saw through." The blonde said, placing another pudding in front of Tsuna. "You were not like other kids. They freaked out, called their parents and Reborn got recorded into the Book. You didn't. Instead, you let him. Do you know he used to hate and despised you? Until he found out you were Hibari's, he started throwing stuffs. He lost his cool. He told me that you were _his_ and no one should own you, except him of course."

"_Calm down, Reborn!" Colonnello yelled. Reborn ignored him and continued kicking everything in the room. The glasses, decorations and portraits were all on the floor, shattered. The boy was going berserk when he saw Tsuna making out with Hibari Kyouya in the music room. _

_He didn't know why his heart clenched at the sight but what he knows is: Tsuna is _his _thing. No one should be with him except himself._

"_Reborn…!" the blonde pulled him back and slammed him against the wall. "Stop it, okay? You're losing your damn cool here and I don't like it!" Reborn panted heavily. His chest was moving up and down. He glared at his best friend. _

"_Don't you Reborn me! I don't listen to anyone!" he snapped._

"_It's because of your high ego you cause many problems! Can you please just fucking calm down and listen to me?" Colonnello raised his voice. Reborn did not say anything. Colonnello released his grip and Reborn slid down to the floor._

"_He made out with him, Col…I saw him myself. It hurts." Reborn said softly. He looked like a lost child who just lost his mother. The look on his face will be in Colonnello's mind forever. He had never seen Reborn so lost before. It was only until last week he figured out that Reborn had fallen for the boy he used to hate._

_Reborn used to despise Tsuna because he was poor and weak. Suddenly, he freaked out when he knew Tsuna was with Hibari. Colonnello squatted down and stared at Reborn._

"_Why are you so persistent, Reborn? He already belonged to someone…you can have the boy you used to picked on. He's quite cute, hmm?" Colonnello said slowly. Reborn glared at Colonnello darkly. _

"_I only want Tsunayoshi. The boy you mentioned was such a bitch. I can't believe he told his mother I sexually harassed him when I was just using my _book_ to hit him."_ _Reborn said his lips twisting. Colonnello sighed. "I want to be the one protecting that fragile self of Tsunayoshi. I want to be the one breaking him and the one comforting him. No one else, only_ me_," he said._

Tsuna looked down. He had no idea that Reborn had gone so far for him. And after years, he still hadn't given up. Silently, Tsuna admired Reborn's patience and his willingness. Tears welled up his eyes. Slowly, he felt his heart being knocked to accept the sincerity of Reborn. He would let his past slip out if they want. He would welcome his new history with an open heart.

"So, get him Tsuna," Colonnello said, making Tsuna to flinched. He looked at Colonnello, dazed. "Don't get me wrong, I only helped you because I had someone I've already kept an eye on." The blonde winked. Tsuna titled his head.

"Lambo…?" he asked slowly. Colonnello nodded.

"Don't you think he's cute, Tsuna? Just thinking about him made me want to jerk off—"

"Okay, okay I get it. Please d-don't mention what you wanted to do in front of m-me." Tsuna cut in, blushing. He was done with all those dirty images. Colonnello grinned. Then they talked about other things while Tsuna helped Colonnello to clean up.

* * *

The red hair gasped. "A-Are you sure about this?" he asked, wariness in his voice. His bit his lips, hoping that it was all a joke.

"Yes, I really want to break up."

Enma felt his heart shattering. His whole world come tumbling down and the pieces seemed to fall on him, suffocating him. He sniffed. "But why, Mukuro…? Aren't we happy together? Didn't we make a promise?" he asked, tears falling down.

"Sorry, love. I can't keep it. I have my eyes on someone all this time. I lied to you. I only want you for pleasure. Nothing else," the cold answer made his body shook. So he was being used all these times? But the man was so sincere and even Adelheid could sense it. Maybe he was just good at pretending. Enma swallowed.

"Mukuro, I—"

"It was a mistake when I started with you." With that, Mukuro hung up. Enma fell on the ground, sobbing. The receiver crashed onto the floor, forming 'buzz…buzz' sound. He wiped away his tears but they continued to fall. A knock on the door made him turn. Adelheid walked in and she looked nonchalant about Enma's tear stained face.

"I heard, Enma. Sorry, I didn't mean to eavesdrop…I—"

Enma threw himself onto Adelheid and cried. The woman smiled, fighting back the urge to cry as she stroked her young master's hair. Enma's cries got louder and soon, both of them were in tears. Enma felt his heart stabbed whenever he recalled Mukuro's cold words.

* * *

"Your wedding was quickened, Enma. It's next month." Shimon said. He noticed Enma's expressionless face. "Is there anything you wanted to say?"

"Why did you do it?"

Shimon frowned. "Do what?" he asked.

"Don't pretend! Why did you tell him about this wedding? I don't want to get married, okay? I don't like Yuni at all!" he said, tears of frustration streaming down. "All these times you were so selfish! You didn't know what I liked. You arranged my life and expected me to be the good daddy boy and listened to you. Well, I'm done!"

Shimon was baffled by Enma's sudden outburst. His son had never talked to him like this. Or more accurately, he had never _talked back_. Enma was the obedient boy he was proud of because most teenagers were rebels. Today, he started sensing something in Enma.

Adelheid tried to stop Enma from talking. Enma pushed her away, shocking the woman as well. The red hair wiped away his tears furiously. "My life was planned by you all along. But now, _I_ will plan my own life! I will move out, if you want. I'm not going to the wedding, ever!" Enma said, gritting his teeth.

He was tired of Shimon controlling him. It was time he stood up for himself.

"Alright," the word startled Enma. Shimon smiled at Enma slowly. Had his father changed his mind? "Move out if you want."

Enma's heart fell. Adelheid gasped.

* * *

**A/N: LOL. I don't know what possessed me and I wrote longer than usual. And the tension in this chapter, I feel like pulling my hair out. –yells- I hope this meets up to you guys' expectation. I wrote this in an hour and went to tuition straight away in the morning. Then tonight I came back and posted it, 'cuz I'm lazy and I loved it—shot. **

**So do you want Reborn to agree sharing Tsuna with Hibari? Don't worry, duh. It's still 1827. I planned out everything already :P during my English class. My teacher didn't mind at all I was doing my stuff. The privileges of being an A+ English student xD Make a sentence with English :P  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Doesn't own the characters**

**Claim: Owns the … is this even worth to call a story…**

* * *

**A/N: I don't want to give more excuses of not updating. Let's just say that I'm in the examination month and I still have four papers left for next week and then I might be able to update like usual (I'm always procrastinating so this is a lie :3 ).**

* * *

Flashback on Chapter 13:

_"Reborn…?" he called out softly._

_"I'm fine." Reborn said. "I will be at the office today so don't bother to wait for me during lunch." his voice was distant.  
_

**_.*.*.*.*._**

_"I thought you've disappeared off the Earth," Reborn said, mockery in his voice._

_"I have a proposal for you."_

_"And what is the proposal?"_

_"It seems that we both are crazy for Tsunayoshi," Hibari said, leaning back. Reborn stayed silent. "Have you ever heard of 'sharing is caring'?"_

**_.*.*.*.*._**

_"I'm confused, Col," he admitted. "Reborn is driving me mad."_

_"He likes you," Colonnello said. "So, get him Tsuna."_

**_.*.*.*.*._**

_"A-Are you sure about this?" he asked, wariness in his voice._

_"It was a mistake when I started with you." With that, Mukuro hung up.  
_

_"I heard, Enma. Sorry, I didn't mean to eavesdrop…I—" Enma threw himself onto Adelheid and cried.  
_

**_.*.*.*.*._**

_"Why did you do it?"  
_

_He was tired of Shimon controlling him. It was time he stood up for himself._

_"Alright," the word startled Enma. Shimon smiled at Enma slowly."Move out if you want."_

* * *

_**Chapter 14**  
_

The sky was blue and clouds were floating, slightly covering the blazing Sun. It was Friday and the streets were quite busy as the teenagers chose to skip school today and lazed around the streets, looking for entertainment.

The red hair sighed, frustrated. He looked around the streets, wondering where his next destination was. The fact that his father had agreed for him to move out was unacceptable. He was expecting his father to promise to cancel the wedding as long as he doesn't move out. Maybe his father had too high an ego to protect that resulted into this decision.

'Where should I go…?'

Enma sighed. He walked around aimlessly. Suddenly, he banged into someone and looked up. A man with raven black hair and sharp eyes was glaring down at him. Enma gulped and quickly bowed 90 degrees.

"I am so sorry! I didn't mean to—"

"Move aside, herbivore. You're blocking my way." The man's tone was cold and nonchalant. Enma blinked. A second ago the man looked like he was going to swallow him alive. Noticing that the man was still glaring at him, Enma quickly scurried pass the man and disappeared into a corner.

.*.*.*.*.

Hibari Kyouya clicked his tongue. That boy had wasted his five minutes. He was on his way to the Acorbaleno Private to meet his rival, Reborn. He was wearing a formal suit, as usual. He never seemed to get tired of the purple tie he had worn since years ago. His hair was in messy spikes but he still looked sexy.

The raven walked for ten minutes before he reached the building. He could've driven his car, but he chose not to. Furthermore, there was no doubt that the parking lots will be full, considering that the Acorbaleno Private has many workers.

He talked to the receptionist about his appointment and the woman searched through her log book. Then she nodded at him and told him which floor their Boss was. Hibari walked away without saying thank you to the woman. She blinked and raised a disapproving eyebrow at his rudeness.

Well, typical rich people.

.*.*.*.*.

He knocked on the door. The man inside responded and Hibari pushed open the door before closing it again. He went straight and sat in front of Reborn without being invited. With Reborn, his courtesy level dropped to negative one. He will never be polite to this man, but he must control himself from spitting more sarcasm if he wanted his possession back.

Reborn smirked at Hibari's appearance. He watched as the man sat down without being told. His eyes shone with amusement at Hibari's impoliteness. But he didn't care; Colonnello was always like that too, not to mention Verde. They were of the same kind.

But Reborn, aren't you too?

"Have you considered my deal it yet?" Hibari asked directly.

Reborn shrugged. "I have no objections. Actually, don't you think you should ask Tsuna as he was the one in the middle of all this?" he said nonchalantly.

"His opinion doesn't matter. What matter most is _your_ cooperativeness," Hibari replied in the same tone, eyeing Reborn. Reborn clicked his tongue.

"You are selfish, aren't you? What if I say that he doesn't want to go back to you?" the man with curly side burns asked again. "He's living a very good life here, Hibari Kyouya. Please stop poking your nose into everything he is doing. He decided to leave you, and that was it. He's free now."

Hibari merely smirked at Reborn's 'lecture'.

"He still wants me, I can tell. Did you even lay him yet? No, right…?" the raven mocked. Inwardly he was proud because he was the only one who had claimed the brunet his, and no one else.

Reborn was slightly surprised at Hibari's direct words. What does he think Tsuna is? He felt anger burning inside him and the volcano was shaking; ready to explode if Hibari misspoke another word again. He inhaled and exhaled.

"I am not like _you_. I respect Tsuna thus; I won't do anything that would hurt him. Why don't you just say that you want him as pleasure filler?" Reborn shot back. "I think I know why he doesn't want to go back to you. After what you've said, I already have the answer to your deal."

Hibari said nothing.

"I _won't_ give him to you." Reborn said. The skylark smirked a mocking smirk. He tilted his head slightly to the right, staring at Reborn amusingly. "Until you learn how to respect him, I don't think I can give him back to you."

"You're a third party, you know?"

"So?"

"So...the third party should be," Hibari leaned forward a whispered. "_Executed_."

.*.*.*.*.

Tsuna sighed. He looked around the room with a bored expression. In this mansion, he felt like a bird in a cage. Reborn had told him not to go to work today. He said that someone was coming and was afraid that 'someone' will fall for him. Tsuna mentally rolled his eyes at that. But nevertheless, he still obeyed.

The brunet fiddled around with the things in Reborn's room. After a while, he got bored and went downstairs. Colonnello was nowhere to be seen. Tsuna groaned. He took out his memo and wrote something on it, placed it on the counter and left the mansion. He smiled when he finally felt fresh air caressing his cheeks.

Suddenly, his thoughts flew back to his mother. How was she doing? It had been a while since he last saw her. His heart felt empty all of a sudden. Tsuna scooped out his cell phone and dialled her number. Nana answered on the second ring.

"Kaa-san…"

"Tsu-kun…? Is that you?" her voice was shaking from happiness. Tsuna felt tears prickling at the corner of his eyes. How he missed her voice, her soft and calm voice. He felt warm and wanted to tell her everything. But this was not the time yet. She sounded worried and he doesn't want her to worry more.

"Yes, it's me, Tsuna…" The tears fell at last. He was leaning by the gates of the mansion. "How are you? I really miss you," Tsuna said, wiping away his tears. He wanted to go home now, out from all these conflicts. He wanted to return to the life he was supposed to live if Nono had not taken him to Italy.

He missed his bakery; he missed the memory and everything.

.*.*.*.*.

After a few sentimental talking, they hung up. Tsuna took a deep breath and looked at the time. He had used half an hour to talk to his mother and he still felt that it was not enough. He made a mind memo to ask Reborn about letting him fly back to Japan.

A red hair passed by in front of him and Tsuna blinked. The red hair boy looked tired and exhausted. The brunet decided to approach him.

"Um, excuse me…" he started.

The boy turned and Tsuna saw that they have the same eyes—those filled with pain and confusion eyes. Tsuna smiled kindly at the boy.

"If you don't mind, you could come inside and have something to eat." Tsuna offered. The boy stared at him. "Um, I'm not a bad guy. I live here…" he pointed to the mansion. The boy glanced at the mansion before looking at Tsuna, nodding. Tsuna beamed and took the boy inside.

.*.*.*.*.

The boy was taken upstairs for a bath before coming downstairs for evening tea. The sun had started to set, shining faint rays through the slightly parted curtains. Colonnello placed a cup of hot jasmine tea in front of the boy and Tsuna.

"Where were you, Col? I couldn't find you just now," Tsuna asked. Colonnello smiled.

"Out at the back yard throwing garbage," he answered the pointed at the boy sitting beside Tsuna. "New friend…?"

Tsuna nodded. "I found him outside the gates. He was tired so I invited him in."

Just then, the front door opened and a familiar figure walked in. Reborn loosened his tie and threw his coat on the couch. He walked into the kitchen lazily.

"Get me a—"his eyes fell on the red haired boy. "Kozato…?" he sounded surprised. Enma looked surprised seeing Reborn too. His hand which was initially scooping up a spoonful of pudding stopped in mid-air.

Tsuna looked at Reborn, then at Enma and stopped at Reborn. He felt a pinch of jealousy that Reborn was staring at Enma so long. Tsuna coughed softly, breaking the awkward atmosphere. Reborn blinked and turned at Colonnello who was wiping the counter, ignoring the scene in front of him.

"Get me a cup of espresso, Col." Reborn said in his usual tone. Colonnello nodded and turned to make the drink. Reborn averted his gaze back to Enma. He was a little shocked at the boy's presence. Slowly, he approached the boy who looked a little scared.

"What are you doing here?" he asked directly. Enma had the look of confusion plastered on his face when he replied to Reborn.

"This…this is your house?" Enma asked slowly. Reborn nodded slightly."O-oh…"

The atmosphere turned silent again.

Tsuna, who was watching the scene since just now, decided to speak. "You two know each other?" he asked, earning a glance from Reborn.

"Yeah," Reborn's short answer made Tsuna a little taken back. He was hurt at Reborn who had now fully turned his attention towards Enma. He glanced at Enma. He had curly red hair, soft eyes and a plaster bandaged on his nose. He compete Enma with him silently.

.*.*.*.*.

Reborn and Enma seemed to get along after evening. During dinner, they were talking animatedly, which made Tsuna felt left out. The brunet did not say anything, though. He just assumed that they were both old friends. But isn't Enma a little younger than Reborn? Enma had told him that he was 18 years old, younger than Reborn by eight years.

Still, he kept quiet.

.*.*.*.*.

Until at night, Reborn invited Enma to sleep in his room, on the mattress with him. Tsuna swallowed down a hot ball of jealousy again. Reborn's actions these days were driving him off the edge.

_The bed is so large, yet he wants him to sleep with him. What exactly is their relationship?_

Tsuna frowned at the thought. What exactly was their relationship?

"Um…if you want you can sleep with me on the bed, Enma" Tsuna offered. Enma looked at Tsuna, blinking. Reborn shook his head, pulling Enma's wrist gently.

"Sorry, Tsuna, I can't leave him alone anymore. Furthermore, you will have larger space on the bed." Reborn said and a big rock smashed right on Tsuna's heart. Again, he was hurt. And he didn't know why he was hurt. It was not like Reborn was his boyfriend or lover.

He was just his temporary shelter.

But didn't Reborn say he loved Tsuna? Right when he stepped into the limo, after all those times they spent together, even though Tsuna was the one who kept pushing him away. Tsuna bit his lips, trying to suppress the rising jealousy ball.

_I can't leave him alone anymore._

And what was that supposed to mean...?

* * *

**A/N: I was starting to think that I put a lot of dramas in this story…I mean, I looked back at the chapters (because I forgot what this story is about… I think I will start doing a flashback for every chapter) and was like, "So dramatic...!" and yes, I gasped. ==" Anyway, don't worry. After this chapter, I have a lot more to write. :D Still, guess Enma and Reborn's relation. The first three who gets in right gets a dedication in the next chapter. Thanks for reading!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: As usual, I own nothing**

**Claim: The story**

* * *

**A/N: I'm so sorry. I have exams and courses to attend, I think I don't even have time to close my eyes and have a nice, slumber. Gomen ne, and thanks for sticking with me. So…as a thank you gift for having 201 people who favourite me, I updated. :)) Thanks again. VongolaFamilia got it right~ One of her answers is correct for the relationship between Enma and Reborn.**

* * *

**Flashback on Chapter 14:**

_The red hair sighed, frustrated. He looked around the streets, wondering where his next destination was._

_"I am so sorry! I didn't mean to—"_

_"Move aside, herbivore. You're blocking my way." The man's tone was cold and nonchalant. Enma blinked. A second ago the man looked like he was going to swallow him alive. Noticing that the man was still glaring at him, Enma quickly scurried pass the man and disappeared into a corner._

_**.*.*.*.*.**_

_"Have you considered my deal yet?"_

_"You are selfish, aren't you? What if I say that he doesn't want to go back to you?"_

_Hibari merely smirked._

_"You're a third party, you know?"_

_"So?"_

_"So...the third party should be," Hibari leaned forward and whispered. "_Executed._"_

_**.*.*.*.*.**_

_"I found him outside the gates. He was tired so I invited him in."_

_"Kozato…?" he sounded surprised. "What are you doing here?" he asked directly._

.*.*.*.*.

_"Sorry, Tsuna, I can't leave him alone anymore. Furthermore, you will have larger space on the bed." Reborn said._

_Tsuna bit his lips, trying to suppress the rising jealousy ball._

* * *

"What do you think of my new tea?" Colonnello asked cheerfully. The brunet was spacing off. He didn't seem to listen to what the blonde was saying. Colonnello arched an eyebrow. He waved his hand in front of Tsuna, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"O-Oh, what was it just now, Col?" he asked slowly. Colonnello sighed.

"You're spacing out. Want to share, kora?" the blonde asked sympathetically. "You know you can always trust me."

Tsuna bit his lower lip. Should he tell Colonnello what had been bugging him? After debating with himself for two minutes, he spoke. Colonnello waited patiently.

"Well, I don't know where to start actually…Um, you know Enma? The boy who just moved in," Colonnello nodded. "I just…I don't know what was going on between them. They were so close and all that—Reborn practically ignored me, not like usual where he would bug me…and stuffs."

There was a glint of tears at the corner of the brunet's eyes. He quickly blinked it away. It was _not_ okay to cry here, he thought. Furthermore, he was the one who kept denying Reborn so why was he acting all jealous now? He pushed him away when the man came near and now when Reborn pulled away, he wanted him close.

"Are you in anyway…jealous?" Colonnello asked suspiciously. There was a slight hint of teasing in his tone. Tsuna did not nod or shook his head. He just stared passively back at Colonnello. The blonde sighed and ruffled Tsuna's hair. "I'm sure that guy doesn't really mean anything to Reborn. I mean, Reborn had been head over heels for you even after years. Relax," he comforted.

Tsuna was silent.

He didn't know what to believe anymore.

.*.*.*.*.

"You've got cream on your cheeks," Reborn smiled slightly as he brushed off the stain on Enma's cheek. The red hair grinned. He slapped away Reborn's hand.

"Don't do that in the public. We don't want rumours, do we?" he asked, staring at Reborn. "Anyway, don't mind me being stupid but...is that your boyfriend?" Enma asked.

A smirk crept on Reborn's face. He shook his head while stirring his espresso slowly. Soft, melodious and calm music was playing in the background. The café doesn't have much customer at the time of the day. Boyfriend? Reborn was amused by the question.

He noticed that Enma was staring at him, awaiting answers.

Enma was his adopted brother when he first met the boy in a bonding ceremony for his company. He saved the boy from harassment of the old drunks. As a token of gratitude, Enma promised to be his adopted brother. Reborn didn't refuse, and he didn't say yes either.

"Spacing out again?" the mild voice made him flinch slightly. He saw Enma grinning at him.

"No, I was just staring at your hair. It looks extra shinier today," Reborn replied. Enma chuckled. He knew that Reborn was lying. Only Enma could read the man's poker face. He knew him a little bit more than anyone.

Although there were some things he didn't know about him.

"You suck at lying, Reborn." the red hair smiled. "Well, you haven't answered me yet. Is that boy your boyfriend?"

The man sighed. "No. He belonged to somebody else." His reply was cold, distant. Enma could feel the thorns in his tone, too. He smiled, waiting for Reborn to continue. "Somebody who does not deserve him, and yet Tsuna was so blind."

"Love is blind," Enma interrupted.

Reborn sniggered. "How could he not see what his boyfriend had done? I'm tired of trying, Enma. Nono helped me by opening the gate for me, but now Tsuna's been taken away once again." His shoulders tensed.

Enma's expression didn't change. "Who was his boyfriend?" he asked, curious.

"Hibari Kyouya. You must know him, because your father used to have a contract with him." Reborn said.

Enma nodded. "Oh. Okay." And then there was silent. The customers went in and out the café. Both of them were still sitting there, drown in their own thoughts. Reborn flashed back his meeting with Hibari in his office yesterday.

_Executed, eh?_ He smirked slowly. _Who does he think he is?_

.*.*.*.*.

The raven drummed his fingers on the desk as he wait for the man to arrive. He lied back on his leathered-chair, staring on the ceiling. His head was pounding. He was quite tired as he had to rush two major projects in a week. He hadn't had enough sleep. Coffee was his companion every night.

A few raps of knocks were heard.

"Come in." his tone was constant.

Nono smiled at Hibari. The skylark did not smile back. For him, there was no need to. Nono walked slowly towards the desk and sat down without being asked or invited. Hibari ignored it. His onyx eyes were fixed on Nono. The man understood and took out a file, opening it.

"You wanted Tsuna back." He spoke.

Silent.

"You are willing to buy him for a billion dollar." Nono continued. "And I refused because I think that it is a ridiculous amount of money to be paid for a boy like my grandson."

Hibari bit his tongue. Nono proceed, and Hibari refrained from interrupting.

"So we set the deal, and now you are pointing fingers at me for the loss of your money in the account." Hibari leered at the old man. "Which I did not—"

"You did it."

Nono raised his eyebrows. "Pardon me?"

Hibari gritted his teeth. Hatred flame fueled up furiously inside him. It was even hotter than the Sun. He jabbed an accusing finger right towards Nono's face.

"You asked your adopted grandson to hack my account, withdrawing money little by little. _You_ did this so I could not fulfil the deal of a billion dollars. Do you know where I disappeared after the deal? I went to work in your company, and disguised as a worker there. I overheard _everything_, you cheater." He said with a strained tone. He was trying not to attack the man in front of him.

Nono laughed. "Evidence, young man…? Only your own eyes are not enough I tell you." he said, looking satisfied.

"Oh, really," Hibari smirked confidently. Nono's face fell. He doesn't like the smirk on Hibari's face. Still, he did not say anything. "You can come in now." Hibari called out.

The door creaked open, revealing a small, petite purple haired girl. Her head was hanging low. She dared not to look at Nono. The old man's mouth open and close. The girl walked slowly towards Hibari and stood by his side.

"Chrome…? What are you doing?" he asked, baffled.

The girl swallowed. Hibari lied back against his chair. "She told me about your plans, and how you helped my enemy. So, what are you going to do now, Nono?" he smirked.

Nono was still staring at Chrome. "Why…You betrayed me!" Nono pointed a finger at Chrome. Chrome bit her lips. "Tell me, Chrome. What did he do to you? Why are you helping him?" Nono asked angrily.

"I-I'm sorry, grandpa…I…I just had to. I have enough! Seeing them struggling really hurt, and I understand Hibari-san's feeling, because that was what I felt when you forbid me and Takeshi!" Chrome blurted out. Tears threatened to fall anytime. She knows how much it hurt to be pulled apart from the person you loved. Nono forbid her and Yamamoto with the reason he was just a poor guy who had nothing to offer her.

Chrome weighted her decision to spill everything to Hibari when she called Yamamoto. The guy encouraged her to tell Hibari, because it would only suffocate her the more she kept it.

Finally, she knocked on the raven's door and told him the truth.

"See? You are a cruel man, Nono Sawada. You couldn't care less for anyone or anything other than your money. And now, your own granddaughter betrayed you. What are you going to do?"

.*.*.*.*.

Tsuna was not home.

It was ten o'clock at night.

He tried calling but each time he did, it went into the voice box. Reborn was restless. He sat and stood up non-stop. It was raining outside. The glass windows around his bedroom were splattered with rain water. A low rumble of thunder was heard. He tried calling again.

Enma came in and saw Reborn on his phone by the windows. He approached his adopted brother. "Did you get to call him?" he asked, concerned. Although Reborn never admit that he liked Tsuna, Enma could see it. And the feeling was mutual.

"No, I wondered where he was," Reborn answered, his tone shaking slightly. He was worried. Other than Enma, the only person who he'd get worried for was Tsuna. "I think he switched off his phone." He said. The man sighed heavily.

"Did you ask Col if he had said anything about him going out or something?" Enma suggested, trying to be helpful. Reborn nodded. He looked exasperated.

"Col said Tsuna wanted to go home earlier. Which home, I don't—wait did he…" Reborn dashed out of his room, skipping stairs as he jumped down to the living room. Enma smiled. _Good luck, Reborn!_ He cheered silently.

Reborn grabbed his car keys and slid into his car, ignoring the heavy downpour. He was a little wet in the car but the air-cond dried his clothes. The digital clock on his car dashboard showed ten fifteen. His mind was racing. He was sure that Tsuna would be there. His car turned into the airport.

After parking, he jumped out from his car and straight into the counters.

"Excuse me," he breathed when he reached a counter. "Can I know is there any flight that flies to Japan today?"

The girl searched her computer. "Yes, sir, there is. But if you're planning to board it now, I'm very sorry. It flied two hours ago."

.*.*.*.*.

"_Where are you going, Tsuna?" The blonde asked, staring at Tsuna's luggage._

"_Home," the brunet answered shortly. "Please, don't tell Reborn." he pleaded. Colonnello tilted his head. His eyes widened slightly._

"_You mean, you've never told Reborn?" he gaped. Tsuna nodded._

"_If he ever asked, __**IF**__, just tell him that I'm going home. I'm getting tired of life here."_

"_Have you reconsider it, Tsuna?" Colonnello asked, pity flooding his eyes. Tsuna smiled weakly. _

"_Yeah, actually I don't even want to work here. It's boring, tiring and stressful. I was monitored every second. I've heard that Hibari-san was here too. This is also why I wanted to return home, return to my mother. I miss her."_

_Colonnello sighed. He hugged Tsuna tightly. "Alright, it's your choice. I'll miss you too. Remember to call me!" _

_Tsuna waved and pulled his luggage out of the mansion. A few drops of rain tapped on the grass. Again, Tsunayoshi Sawada was taking his leave, but this time, it was away from Reborn, Hibari and Nono._

_ He was really tired._

* * *

**A/N: …I don't even know anything now. I'm tired while typing this. I'll beta it tomorrow since it's a holiday tomorrow. :)) And again, I thank you for supporting me. Leave a review! I promise you M-scenes behind, okay? So…I'll let you guys decide. Do you want Tsuna to safely reach home to Nana or…his plane crashed and he was sent back to Italy's hospital and etc? I'd prefer the second one though but I have both idea planned out! So…pick your choice~!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I never owned.**

**Claim: The story**

* * *

**A/N: -dodges flying weapons- Eek, I'm sorry! I really am. Life has been really, really busy and I've been harassed by plot bunnies. ;-; But when I see your supports for this story, my heart swells and my eyes stings—okay, cut the drama…we have tons of it later. ;)**

* * *

**Flashback on Chapter 15:**

_"I just…I don't know what was going on between them. They were so close and all that—Reborn practically ignored me, not like usual where he would bug me…and stuffs." Tsuna said sadly._

_"Are you in anyway…jealous?" Colonnello asked suspiciously._

_.*.*.*.*._

_"Anyway, don't mind me being stupid but...is that your boyfriend?" Enma asked._

_"No. He belonged to somebody else." His reply was cold, distant. Enma could feel the thorns in his tone, too. He smiled, waiting for Reborn to continue. "Somebody who does not deserve him, and yet Tsuna was so blind."_

_"Who was his boyfriend?"_

_"Hibari Kyouya. You must know him, because your father used to have a contract with him."_

___.*.*.*.*._

_"You did it."_

_Nono raised his eyebrows. "Pardon me?"_

_The girl swallowed. Hibari lied back against his chair.  
_

_"See? You are a cruel man, Nono Sawada. You couldn't care less for anyone or anything other than your money. And now, your own granddaughter betrayed you. What are you going to do?"_

_____.*.*.*.*._

_"Col said Tsuna wanted to go home earlier. Which home, I don't—wait did he…" Reborn dashed out of his room._

_"Excuse me," he breathed when he reached a counter. "Can I know is there any flight that flies to Japan today?"_

_The girl searched her computer. "Yes, sir, there is. But if you're planning to board it now, I'm very sorry. It flied two hours ago."_

* * *

The brunet sighed.

He held up his cell phone and stared at the smooth screen blankly. Then, he slowly unzipped his luggage and shoved the gadget between his clothes. As he did, tiny drops of tears fell. The phone was a gift from Hibari and he'd had it since before he left for Italy. Biting his lips, the boy wiped away the tears with his palm. The woman beside him smiled gently.

"Don't worry about me, boy. It's not shameful for a male to cry, as long as it can ease the pain," she said kindly to him. Tsuna turned. He blushed slightly.

"Thank you." he said quietly.

The woman merely smiled again and closed her eyes. "My son used to cry most of the time too." She said. Tsuna blinked. He stared at the woman before asking.

"I-If I may know who your son is…?"

"Enma Kozato."

***.*.*.*.***

Along the flight, Tsuna talked with the woman. The woman, who only wanted to be known as Mrs Kozato, initially planned to rest. But when she started talking with Tsuna, she found out that the brunet had a lot of similarity with her son.

She had long left the Kozato household in search of freedom. Shimon was known as a strict man. Those who worked under him usually felt the pressure of being caged. Unable to endure all these, she decided to fled, leaving Enma in Shimon's care. She then fled to Italy, since during that time Italy was a popular place among the Japanese. When she saw Enma in Italy, she knew that Shimon had gone overboard because Enma would never ran this far.

"Madam…?"

Mrs Kozato flinched. She turned towards Tsuna who was staring at her with a puzzled expression. "I'm sorry. I got carried away whenever I think of my son. How is he?"

Tsuna smiled slowly.

"He…he's good. There's a fri—an acquaintance of mine there who takes really good care of him," Bitterly, Tsuna let those words roll out of his tongue. "Don't you worry, madam, Enma will be all right."

Mrs Kozato smiled. Tsuna liked the way she smiled. Those wrinkle lines by her eyes when she smiled made her look motherly and somehow, Tsuna felt himself comfortable with her. "You're hesitating when you said 'acquaintance', boy. I assume that it's your 'boyfriend' instead?"

"No! No, no, no. I-I…" _I have a boyfriend. _"I don't have a boyfriend."

"But you do know that person, hmm?"

"Yeah, I know Reborn…" Tsuna mumbled.

Mrs Kozato's eyes lit up. "It's Reborn? Thank God, I'm relieved if it's Reborn who is taking care of him!" she beamed, not noticing the changes on the brunet's face. She continued praising Reborn.

Tsuna said nothing.

***.*.*.*.***

"You have not been a kind grandfather," the raven continued pressing on that statement. "So now everything is out. What are you going to do?"

Hibari was sure he won the chess piece. He checkmated his opponent and there was no more room for the foe to run. The raven smirked. He was the king of chess since young. No one will beat him. He was clever in tricking the foe that he was going to lose, but he would bring out his real abilities finally. Nono fell right into his own trap.

"Yes, I did all of that. You cannot blame me for taking such cruel decisions. I have Tsuna's future life planned well. I have laid a path for him. No one will interfere with my plans." Nono persisted. "Especially not _you,_ Hibari Kyouya."

Nono had already rolled open the carpet of life for Tsuna to walk on. The brunet will work with Reborn and the man will keep banking large sums into his account every year. He knew that Reborn couldn't care less for money, as long as he had Tsuna. And then, Hibari Kyouya decided to bug in—which wasn't his original plan—and Nono had to re-roll his plan.

"I will not let you take away what is mine, Nono." Hibari's smirk was still on.

"Oh? If I didn't tell you about his real status, I wonder how long will he keep lying on you?" Nono shot back. "A year, three year…or forever?"

Hibari's eyes gleamed with possessiveness. "It is up to me whether to punish him or not for lying to me, not _you_. You have no rights to do this and you could be sued for your doings."

"So we're talking about laws here now?" Nono tilted his chin. "Aren't you a little too young for that?"

Hibari chortled darkly. "I don't think so."

***.*.*.*.***

The plane shook suddenly. Tsuna's eyes tore open in one millisecond. His brain took two seconds to process what happened. When he felt his heart fall his eyes widened in horror realization. The plane was going down. It is falling.

Mrs Kozato also started to panic. The passengers in the same plane were in horror. Some screamed, some muttered prayers and some were even too scared to make any sound. An old man was attended by several first aid officers of the plane when his heart attack stroked. Tsuna grabbed the seat tightly.

_No way…no way…no way…_

No sooner as he muttered that, they were shocked by the plane's rough crashing which sent a thunderous sound slapping on their ear drums. Tsuna felt his head banging on something metallic and hard before his view turned dark. Then he felt nothing.

***.*.*.*.***

Reborn was sitting cross-legged in his room, with the radio on. Although the rain was still tapping softly on the windows as it subsided, he could hear the news clearly. Obviously, it almost ripped his heart out of his rib cage.

"…_I repeat…a flight to Japan had crashed half an hour ago. The plane was said to start out smoothly until a few hours before arrival the pilot lose his control when he nearly crashed into a trainee airplane. The number of passengers hurt…"_

The man dashed out of his room, running downstairs and banged into Colonnello. The blonde rubbed his shoulder before casting Reborn a confused look.

"Hey, what happened, kora? You—"

"Tsuna," Reborn managed to breathe out.

Colonnello blinked. "Tsuna…?"

"His plane, it crashed. Just now," Reborn couldn't think straight now. In his mind were pictures of a bandaged Tsuna. Scars were everywhere. In his worst picture, he saw the brunet lying lifelessly on the incident place.

"What…?"

"I need to rush to the hospital. I'm sure they would place him in the Italy's hospital since Japan is still a few hours away." Reborn said, grabbing his car keys. Colonnello offered to go together. His friend said nothing. Enma was standing at the staircase.

_Good luck, Reborn-san. It's your last chance. Ganbateh!  
_

**_*.*.*.*.*_**

Hibari was still taunting Nono when they heard knocks on the door. Hibari glared at the intruder who walked in. The office boy bowed low.

"Hibari-san, there's a call from anonymous saying that the plane of your friend, Sawada Tsunayoshi had crashed and he is now in Italy's Private."

Nono stared at the boy. Hibari's mind went cloudy. Blur, he walked away from Nono and left the room. Then he went down to his personal garage. Moments later, the ferocious roar of his engine could be heard.

"Why did you call him?" Colonnello asked, staring at Reborn. He was sure that Reborn wanted Tsuna, so why was he calling his enemy?

They were sitting in the hallway of the hospital, in front of the operation room. Tsuna as one of the lucky survivors of the crash, but Mrs Kozato weren't lucky. She died on the spot. Tsuna hadn't know it yet since he was unconscious himself. Reborn was sitting with both of his elbows on each knee, his palms covering his face. He was praying hard that the operation was successful. When he came, Tsuna was just about to be pushed in. The victims were attended by different surgeons.

"Don't ask me, Col. I don't know," he whispered. He did not know why he called Hibari's office, nor does he know why he felt like the raven _should_ know about this. "I can't think anymore. I just want him save."

Colonnello stared at Reborn sadly. His friend had changed since he met Tsuna. Gone was the vain and sadist rich man he used to know. Although Reborn still like to tease Tsuna with his sadist remarks, but the blonde understand that Reborn was just too reserved to show his affections. Silently, he felt touched by his friend's sincerity.

As for Hibari, he respected the man's decision to everything. Hibari was the Head Prefect of Namimori Private and his prowess is not to dwell with. He has got everything. Money, looks, charisma, everything—he was perfect. The blonde did feel sorry for the raven's unstable relationship with Tsuna. He knew from the start it was Nono's planning. He will never understand why Reborn chose to seek Nono's help. Didn't he know that it would hurt more sides?

The blonde had kept so many observations to himself, and secrets too. He was known to be a man of sworn secrecy, this is why Reborn and Tsuna trusted him. He was always there for them like how a good friend should be. But until when, will he keep all these secrets?

Taa…taa…

Both of them looked up. The raven approached them with steady footsteps. His face was tight and no smile was given—as usual. The raven stopped in front of Reborn. He glanced at the operation room's light before looking back at his enemy.

"How long." He asked. Colonnello blinked. He didn't understand but Reborn did.

"An hour," Reborn replied as passively as Hibari.

Hibari asked nothing more as he leaned on the wall, folding his arms. Colonnello was situated between them and all he could do was to sigh. The three of them waited silently for the lights to be off. For the first twenty minutes, Colonnello excused himself to buy some drinks from the slots. Later, he stood up to buy some snacks. That left Hibari and Reborn alone again.

"Surprise you'd be here." Reborn broke the silence.

Hibari snickered. "If you're hoping I'd say 'thank you', dream on."

"I didn't mean that. I was just surprised you're here even though after what Nono did. And you believed me, too."

"I never believe you, and will never believe you." Hibari paused. "I heard the news too." He was lying and he knew it. He was with Nono, so how could he listen to the news played by the radio outside of his office? But because of his high pride, he refused to admit it.

"I see."

There was a thick cloud of silence above them. Colonnello came back with a large plastic bag. That was when the light of the operation room went off. Hibari removed himself from the wall and Reborn jumped up. Both of them glanced at each other before focusing on the door that was slowly opening.

The operation was done.

* * *

**A/N: …-grabs head- Another piece of crap I wrote. But I've changed it too many times that I finally gave up. Ugh. Sorry. Still, I hope you can enjoy the dramas here, like how you enjoy it since chapter 1! –winks- You know I love you guys. I really do. You are the motivation I get my lazy ass up and type something out. ^^ And you have to thank Aspira-Silver Skylark who keeps bugging me to update in school. -_-*  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything **

**Claim: The story**

* * *

**A/N: Another update, in 3 days' time because…I FEEL LIKE THE PROCRASTINATING CELL HAS STARTED TO DIVIDE IN ME. –dodges weapons- I-I'm sorry. So while le inspirations are still lingering in my brain…I'd better write them out. Hur… Anyway, this is completely unnecessary but below is the list of songs I used in this chapter:**

**0330 instrumental by Ukiss**

**I remember by Bang Yongguk ft Yang Yeo Seob**

**Beautiful Solo by Nu'est [for the ending ;) This story made me feel the LOVE!]**

**C: And hulo to the new readers. Imma lava you—/panned**

**Lastly, I'm sorry I got all your hopes so up and then I just...just...shattered it. -goes to emo corner-**

* * *

**Flashback on Chapter 16:**

_"I'm sorry. I got carried away whenever I think of my son. How is he?"_

Tsuna smiled slowly.

_"He…he's good. There's a fri—an acquaintance of mine there who takes really good care of him," Bitterly, Tsuna let those words roll out of his tongue. "Don't you worry, madam, Enma will be all right."_

_"You're hesitating when you said 'acquaintance', boy. I assume that it's your 'boyfriend' instead?"_

_"No! No, no, no. I-I…" I have a boyfriend. "I don't have a boyfriend."_

***.*.*.*.***

_"I will not let you take away what is mine, Nono." Hibari's smirk was still on._

_"Oh? If I didn't tell you about his real status, I wonder how long will he keep lying on you?" Nono shot back. "A year, three year…or forever?"_

_***.*.*.*.***_

_No sooner as he muttered that, they were shocked by the plane's rough crashing which sent a thunderous sound slapping on their ear drums. Tsuna felt his head banging on something metallic and hard before his view turned dark. _

_Then he felt nothing._

___***.*.*.*.***_

_"Tsuna," Reborn managed to breathe out._

_Colonnello blinked. "Tsuna…?"_

_"His plane, it crashed. Just now,"_

* * *

When the operation light went off, both men could feel their heart rate increasing. Colonnello felt the beats too. He quickly placed the plastic bag on the row of chairs and rushed behind Reborn.

Reborn stared at the doctor with hope. "Doctor, he…"

"I'm sorry. We tried out best." The doctor's head fell. Then he removed his surgical gloves and smiled tightly at Reborn. "He suffered severe injuries at his neck, and we really tried."

Everything seemed to be floating in circles in Reborn's view. His mind turned blank, unable to accept what the surgeon had said. Usually, when the surgeons said that they have tried their best, it was always the worst thing. The raven took a deep breath and glanced at Hibari.

The skylark was silent. Normal people would see him as expressionless at the news but Reborn; he could see the look of loss in his eyes because Hibari was like him. Both of them were mysterious, reserved. They never showed their expressions or affections in public. Though Reborn was a little open at social but overall, they have the same personalities. This was why Reborn could guess Hibari's facial expression in one look.

"Are you sure? Can't you save him, kora?" Colonnello stepped forward, and the doctor turned to look at the blonde.

"Like I said, we tr—"

"Doctor…! The patient's heart beat increased!" an assistant called out. The doctor whirled his head around in surprise. Reborn looked up, straight into the operation room. Hibari did too. The doctor hastily put on his glove and before he went in, he glanced at Reborn.

"This is…magical," he muttered before rushing in.

The three of them stood outside as the operation door once again closed, and the lights once again brightened. Colonnello smiled a little and chuckled.

"So he's still alive after all. Tough kid he is," the blonde grinned and walked over to sit on the chairs. He went through the plastic bag and pulled out a can of espresso. He handed it to Reborn. "Espresso…?"

The raven took it and joined Colonnello.

Colonnello took a can of beer out and stood up, approaching Hibari who was standing in front of the room, his arms folded. He thrust the can to Hibari. The skylark didn't take it. Colonnello pushed the can further to his face and Hibari grabbed in angrily.

"Hey, it's nice that you cared after all. What about your fiancée?" Colonnello started in a hushed tone. Reborn was too busy with his own thoughts. The blonde glanced and after making sure that Reborn wasn't looking at them, he faced Hibari again. "Isn't she mad that you are here?"

Hibari glared at the intruder. "None of your business so go away before I bite you to death," he warned.

Colonnello chuckled. "You're the same prefect I knew," then his expression grew serious. "Tsuna had been talking to me since he reached Italy. All his secrets are with me." He started to bait. He felt like he couldn't keep these secrets anymore and decided to reunite the two, although it might hurt his own best friend a lot. But Reborn had to realize that what wasn't his must not be taken. It must be returned to the owner.

It worked. Hibari turned.

"He's been sharing about how devastated he was when you announced that you're engaged. It was the reason he took a brave step to leave you."

"He came here to see his old lover. That's it." Hibari accused. There were thorns of jealousy in his tone and Colonnello was silently amused at how similar Hibari was with Reborn—always full of suspicion, and never wanted to trust anyone.

Colonnello opened his own can of soft drink and gulped it. Hibari watched silently. "How do you know? Bet you didn't know that his grandfather planned all these huh? He refused to come at first but when he saw you so 'happy' with your fiancée," Colonnello made quotations in the air with his fingers when he said the word 'happy'. "That was when he decided it was time you had a real family."

"Ridiculous," Hibari spat.

Colonnello shrugged. "Well, you're already in your twenties. I bet your parents would want to see you get married too."

Hibari glared at the blonde. He was silently shocked at Colonnello's words. He never thought that Tsuna would've kept so much from him. But what made him burn was the fact that Tsuna never shared it with him; instead he shared it with _someone else._

"Hey, hey kora, do you know that Tsuna came from a wealthy family?" Colonnello said again. Hibari gritted his teeth. He was beyond annoyed, but he wanted to know more.

"Yes."

"Oh. So you know. But in high school you don't know right? Nobody knows, I'm sure, because that kid is really good in hiding his identity." The taller man continued when Hibari didn't say anything. "You know why he hid it? He did not mean to lie to you. He was afraid that once he revealed everything, you will still be with him but see him in other way. He wanted you to love him not because of his wealth. He wanted you to love him even though he was just a boy with nothing."

Hibari closed his eyes. All these information were swirling in his head and he was having a hard time to digest them. Just as he was about to open his mouth, the lights went off and again, everyone gathered in front of the room. The surgeon came out, removed his surgical mask and beamed.

"He's all right." He said. "But there is just one thing that we cannot do about. He received a huge, heavy bang on his head, and actually he was supposed to lose his memories—for normal people—but he didn't forget them. All I have to say is…get ready because his memories might jumble up."

"As long as he is safe…is he awake?" Reborn asked.

"We'll bring him to the private ward upstairs. You can come too," the doctor said. The three of them followed him upstairs.

***.*.*.*.***

The brunet blinked. He stared at the ceiling blindly as his view started to adjust and he could see again. His head was pounding and everywhere hurts. His throat was parched, his stomach was churning and he felt like vomiting. The taste of the chemical used during the operation still lingered on his tongue. He blinked again.

He saw a familiar face, but his mind couldn't process who it was. He turned left and his face changed. The skylark was sitting there, crossed leg and watching him.

"…H…Hibari-san?" he breathed.

Hibari's eyes widened a little when Tsuna called his name. Reborn, who was standing at the opposite, could only stare in silent jealousy. He was a little hurt when Tsuna decided to acknowledge Hibari rather than him.

"Is…that you, Hibari-san?" Tsuna called out softly again. Hibari felt his heart shook gently. The way Tsuna called his name sent an unfamiliar sensation to his spine. Previously, he felt nothing when the brunet called his name. All this while, he felt nothing when being with him, only pleasure.

He inhaled slowly. "Yes, it's me, herbivore."

Tsuna's lips curled up slowly. Under the sunlight ray, his tears glistened at the end of his eyes. His heart swelled and was touched when Hibari answered him. The tear rolled down freely. Colonnello grabbed Reborn's wrist when the raven wanted to interfere. He shook his head at Reborn.

"Let them be, Reborn." he whispered quietly.

Reborn shut his eyes painfully and walked out of the room. Colonnello followed him, glancing at Hibari and Tsuna before he closed the door.

"I…Thank you for being here, Hibari-sama," Tsuna smiled. His throat tightened.

"You're welcome." Hibari didn't know why he answered. He just did.

Then Tsuna blinked in realization. "Who was the…man just now? The own with curly side burns…?" he asked slowly. The figure looks familiar, the cologne smell was soothing as usual but his mind couldn't fathom who the man was.

Hibari cocked his head slightly to the right and stared at Tsuna. _So he had forgotten about that carnivore? _

"He is Reborn."

"Reborn…? Who is he?"

Tsuna had entirely forgotten about the man. In his memories, there were no Reborn. He never existed. Only Hibari stayed in his memories. Every moment spent with Reborn were the memories spent with Hibari… from the luxurious dinner to the red hair—he had also forgotten about him—were all memories with Hibari.

***.*.*.*.***

Colonello calmed Reborn who was punching the wall. They were standing outside the ward room and overheard everything. Reborn felt his heart clenched when Tsuna couldn't remember him.

"The doctor said his memories will jumble up…so—"

"He remembered that jerk."

Colonnello said nothing. He ran out of words to comfort his friend. It was true. Tsuna remembered Hibari but he forgot Reborn. The blonde knew why but to avoid hurting Reborn deeper, he kept quiet. It was wiser that way although his heart was itching to tell Reborn. They were walking to the roof of the hospital.

But there was one thing he wanted Reborn to know. "Time to give up, Reborn." he blurted as they were walking.

The raven glared at Colonnello darkly. The blonde swallowed. He knew when Reborn was mad, it was better to not provoke him. He himself had received ferocious punches in his face which resulted in several stiches due to his mouth. But he knew that he was right this time. It was the right time to tell Reborn. He didn't want Reborn to keep trying and constantly getting hurt.

"Repeat that," Reborn growled, his fist still starting to curl up.

"Give up, Reborn. Accept the fact you will never own him." And then, Colonnello _did_ receive a painful punch on the cheek. He stumbled backwards, holding his cheek. "You're an idiot if you keep trying, kora! Didn't you see it? Tsuna remembered Hibari because he _loved_ him, and he always do!"

Reborn lurched forward and Colonnello's jaw was the victim this time.

"Please, Reborn. No matter how much silent affection you gave Tsuna, his heart always belonged to Hibari!"

Colonnello saw how Reborn was trying to win Tsuna's heart and the brunet constantly pushed him away. Although Tsuna had told Colonnello that he felt hurt that Reborn ignored him, but he knew that it was because Tsuna missed Reborn as a friend, nothing more. He saw how hard Tsuna resisted Reborn. Only Reborn couldn't see.

When blood flowed down from Colonnello's lips, the blonde finally fought back. When Reborn was going to give him the fifth punch, he grabbed his friend's fist, hard. Reborn was glaring at Colonnello with dark eyes, even darker than the sky at one in the morning—which meant that it was going to rain soon.

"Stop, please…" he whispered. Reborn closed his eyes and his face softened. The raven kneeled on the ground, followed by Colonnello. A few drops of rain tapped on the glass window and soon, a heavy downpour occurred. It had been raining these few days and Colonnello wondered why.

"Damn…" Reborn muttered. He felt defeated. Never had he been beaten before, but in Tsuna's case, he lost badly. It hurts. It really did.

***.*.*.*.***

A week later, Tsuna was allowed to leave the hospital. His condition was more stable now, but nothing could be done to retrieve some of the memories. Tsuna said it was okay since his head hurts. The doctor complied without question. Hibari came to fetch Tsuna at the lobby. The brunet was beyond happy but when he remembered that Hibari was engaged, his happiness dropped. He got into the car and fastened his seat belt. Hibari went in beside him and fastened his seat belt too. Then he started the engine.

Halfway on their journey to Reborn's house, Tsuna spoke softly. "What happened to Chrome? I mean, you two were engaged..."

"We broke off." Hibari answered simply, pulling the gear. He was going at a steady speed. "Last week."

Hibari had called Chrome and they agreed to leave each other to their respective partners. They also agreed to delete each others' number and pretend that they never met. Chrome was engaged to her real love now.

Tsuna looked down.

"O-Oh…"

"Aren't you supposed to be happy?"

"I-I am." the brunet stuttered. He was genuinely confused when Hibari didn't glare at him and asked him to stop stuttering.

"Anything else?" the skylark asked back. They were at the traffic lights. The car slowed down since it was red. He turned to look at Tsuna. His elbow was on the steering. Tsuna blushed red. He shook his head vigorously, grabbing the seat belt tightly. Hibari was making him nervous, as usual.

"Really?"

Silent.

"W-Why are you so different, Hi-Hibari-san?" Tsuna blurted out suddenly. He felt that it was not the same Hibari he was facing now. It was a different Hibari. A gentler Hibari was making him all nervous. He was not used to it.

Hibari smirked. "You don't like it?" he was still staring at Tsuna.

"U-Um, I was just—"

The brunet was silenced by a sudden kiss on his lips. When he felt Hibari's lips moved slowly on his lips, his heart jumped abnormally. All the hairs on his skin shoot up as electric sparks ran through his veins. He was afraid to kiss back, afraid that Hibari would pull away like he always did. But when Hibari probed his tongue into his mouth, he had to kiss back. He was surprised that Hibari didn't pull away, let alone smirked at him. The skylark was kissing him _passionately_, and it made Tsuna confused.

Honk…!

Hibari pulled away abruptly. The lights had turned green a minute ago. They were too engrossed in the kiss and didn't realize that the lights had turned colour. So did Tsuna's face. Previously it was red, but now it was crimson red—a darker colour. He touched his lips when the car started to move. There was a tingling sensation on his lips. His stomach growled suddenly.

Hibari turned.

"U-Uhm…I'm h-hungry…" Tsuna muttered. Then he beamed at Hibari. "Can we visit the restaurant you bring me to last month? The one with antique dinner room…?"

The skylark's face fell. When did he bring Tsuna to dinner—Oh. _So that bastard brought _my_ herbivore to a dinner, and just the two of them?_ He smirked.

"I forgot where it was. Care to tell me, my little herbivore?"

***.*.*.*.***

As for Enma, his father called him on the day his mother died. He had just received a call from the hospital. The nurses found a her identity card and at once recognize her because Shimon was a popular man, and he had appeared in the papers quite a few times with his wife. They got Shimon's company number and called him immediately.

The red hair was obviously devastated. He had never expected that his mother would be in the flight.

_What is she doing in the flight? It was the flight to Japan, so why...?_

Then he found the answer. The kind doctor handed him her mother's small pocket diary. Hot, fat tears rolled down as he flipped on the pages. It was his mother's handwriting and everything she had wrote down broke his heart. She even wrote down the reason that she boarded the flight was to meet Shimon again. No matter how much she tried to walk away from her husband, there is always a string that pull her closer.

"Mother..." Enma bit his lips.

A warm hand slithered around his shoulders and he looked up. Reborn was staring at him with a gentle face. "He came." was what the raven said. Enma sniffed.

"Who?"

A figure appear at the door. The red hair's heart swelled and his lips parted slightly. A tall man with long blue hair was standing there, giving Enma a familiar smirk. Enma laughed as tears fell down. He stood up and rushed towards Mukuro, hugging his waist tightly. He felt the familiar warmth and hugged tighter.

The bluenette smiled a little and patted his lover's hair. He bend down a little and kissed his forehead. Enma smiled.

"Happy birthday, my love," Mukuro whispered.

Enma cried louder.

* * *

Reborn excused himself silently and went downstairs. His heart was still broken, but he will move on. He saw Colonnello by the counter talking to Lambo. He approached them.

"Hey." he greeted and slid into one of the booths. The blonde beamed. Lambo blushed.

"'Sup! We're just discussing about you." Colonnello said. Reborn arched an eyebrow.

"Me?"

Lambo tugged Colonnello's sleeve a little. His face was painted with shades of red. The blonde grinned mischievously. "Don't worry, Lambo," he assured. Then he looked at a slightly puzzled Reborn. "Lambo said he still can't get over you."

The curly hair man looked down, embarrassed.

"Oh?" Reborn turned to look at Lambo.

"I've been rejected. I feel so...I don't know." Colonnello smiled. He had just confessed to Lambo the other day but the man told him that he was still having feelings for Reborn and it will be unfair to Colonnello. As the carefree man he was, Colonnello accepted the decision with an open heart.

Reborn smirked. "Don't be so upset. We could always have a threesome."

* * *

**A/N: I…actually intended that Tsuna's thought Reborn was Hibari and Hibari was Reborn but—oh well, it will just extend the story. -.-" Sorry for the abrupt drama up there, blame Reborn. /get shot.**

**So, this. This is almost the end. I will have a double date Omake for the next chapter. And then...we're officially done. Sorry to new readers. You came in late :P /panned WATCH OUT FOR OVERLOAD SEXINESS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! I PROMISE. Oh hey, can we balance the number of favorites and subscribes? And help me find a place in Italy for...lovers. :DDD It'll help a lot. Thankies!**


End file.
